Twist of Fate(Traducción al español)
by longliveotakus500
Summary: (Versión al español de la historia de ADdude) Algo esta pasando en la vida de cierto nivel 0 y por alguna razón empieza a tener suerte con las mujeres. Obviamente algo esta mal ya que desastre tras desastre empiezan a ocurrir alrededor de él en el lado de la ciencia y la magia. Triángulos amorosos o dodecaedros. Secretos serán revelados. Touma X Harem.
1. Capítulo 1: El comienzo de algo

**Con esto damos inicio a algo que siempre he querido hacer: una traducción de historia en este caso Twist of Fate que me encanto en el momento en que la leí por lo que el material que verán a partir de esta nota hasta el final incluyendo las notas de autor y futuros paréntesis de la historia son propiedad intelectual de ADdude. Bueno comenzemos.**

* * *

Capitulo 1: El comienzo de algo

Ciudad Academia es una ciudad de ciencia con una tecnología adelantada por años en comparación con el resto del mundo. Con 2.3 millones de habitantes, la mayor parte de ellos estudiantes tiene un gran número de escuelas y la mayor parte de gente que vive en la ciudad son conocidos como espers que van con toda clase de poderes, desde control de electricidad hasta control mental. Solo hay un estudiante de secundaria de 16 años que tiene la habilidad de negar dichos poderes, su poder sin embargo no es una habilidad esper o mágica, su poder es conocido como imagine breaker.

Es por esta habilidad que posee en su mano derecha que Touma Kamijou es un desafortunado. Para ver un ejemplo de que tan desafortunado es solo es necesario echar un vistazo a hace tan solo un par de días. Touma termino envuelto con una cábala de magos que se había infiltrado a la ciudad para poder realizar un hechizo que hubiera destruido la ciudad y sacrificado la vida de cientos de inocentes solo para poder ganar más poder. Varios magos de Londres llegaron para tratar de detenerlos ya que aun si el hechizo fallara terminaría causando graves daños y el costo de varias vidas. Touma termino envuelto en la pelea ayudando a los magos para poder derrotar a la cábala y a pesar de que pudo negar el hechizo la pelea termino con el teniendo varios huesos rotos al igual que varías heridas.

Así que después de pasar algunos días en el hospital bajo el cuidado de un cierto doctor con cara de rana pudo salir recuperado solo con algunos vendajes.

Se encontraba de camino hacia su dormitorio y la huésped que se encontraba esperándolo, se estaba poniendo sediento por lo que decidió parar en la maquina vendedora más cercana por una bebida antes de continuar su camino a casa.

"Hace algo de calor el día de hoy". Se dijo a si mismo mientras caminaba hacia la máquina.

"¡Fuera del camino!" Grito una voz.

Touma se giró a sus espaldas para poder encontrarse con una chica con pelo negro y anteojos, estaba usando un uniforme azul y una banda verde en su brazo. Antes de que Touma pudiese reaccionar la chica empujo a Touma hacia el suelo lejos de la maquina vendedora. Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta de que estaba pasando la maquina exploto lanzando piezas rotas por doquier.

Tal vez porque se encontraba débil de su estancia en el hospital y las pastillas para el dolor que tomó y aun se encontraban en su sistema hicieron que reaccionara de manera lenta al principio pero le tomo a Touma un momento para comprender la situación. La primera cosa que noto fue que la chica se encontraba sobre el con su cuerpo descansando sobre el suyo.

Un tipo algo mayor que él con un oscuro y desordenado cabello que vestía una chaqueta de cuero negra camino hacia ellos.

"Eso estuvo muy bien". Dijo sonando muy confiado. "Lograste vencer a la mayor parte de mis chicos y ni siquiera parece que tengas alguna habilidad ofensiva. Incluso lograste esquivar mi ataque y salvar a ese tipo".

La chica lo miro muy enojada, "Soy una oficial de Judgement, es mi deber proteger a la gente y detener a personas como tú que usan sus poderes para cometer crímenes".

"Bueno no creo que haya algún punto en discutir eso". Se encontraba a una distancia de ellos cuando estiro su brazo y una bola de fuego se formó en la palma de su mano. "No me contendré y hare esto rápido". Con eso una masiva corriente de fuego salió disparada de su mano derecha hacia ellos.

La oficial de Judgement sabía que no podía evadir o detener el ataque por lo que al final se agacho y presiono su cuerpo sobre el de Touma en un intento para protegerlo de las llamas. No esperaba que saliera sin ninguna clase de rasguño y ni siquiera estaba segura de que si sobreviviría solo quería proteger a este extraño del dolor lo más que pudiera. Cerró sus ojos y espero por ello.

Después se encontró en una posición cambiada y abrió sus ojos para ver que Touma había cambiado lugares con ella.

"¿Qué-?" Ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase.

Touma extendió su mano derecha hacia las llamas que se acercaban y en el segundo en que entraron en contacto con esta se disiparon hacia la nada con un simple crack.

"No son nada comparadas con lo que Stiyl puede hacer". Touma se levantó y extendió su otra mano para ayudar a levantarse a la sorprendida oficial de Judgement.

El criminal se quedó mirando con miedo y confusión, una vista común cuando alguien usa su poder contra el imagine breaker. Sus poderes hacían que creyeran que ascendieron a un nuevo nivel pero simplemente luego eran bajados hacia la realidad, recordándoles que solo eran humanos.

"¿Qué hiciste?" Le grito a Touma "¡¿Qué clase de poder es ese?! ¡¿Cómo puedes simplemente detener mis ataques?! ¡¿Qué clase de nivel eres?!"

"¿Yo?" Touma dijo. "Solo soy un nivel cero".

"¡No mientas!" Frustrado le arrojo otra bola de fuego hacia su dirección.

Touma reaccionó simplemente golpeando la bola de fuego con su mano derecha desvaneciéndola hacia la nada. El atacante se reusaba a rendirse por lo que seguía lanzando ataque tras ataque.

"¡Deja de mentir, no puedes ser un nivel cero!" Grito mientras cada ataque era destruido por Touma mientras este se acercaba más y más hacia él y el pánico lo invadía. "¡Yo y mis chico nos recuperaremos! ¡Vamos a hacer lo que queramos! ¡NO seré vencido por un nivel cero!" Finalmente disparo una enorme corriente de fuego hacia Touma con todas sus fuerzas.

Las flamas bloquearon su vista pero aun así escucho la voz de Touma, "¿Piensas que puedes hacer lo que quieras? ¿Piensas que puedes herir a quien quieras? ¡¿Tomar y llevarte lo que quieras?! En ese caso ¡Voy a destruir esa ilusión tuya!"

Con otro gran sonido parecido al de cristales rompiéndose las flamas desaparecieron y una figura corrió hacia él. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar fue golpeado en la cara por la oficial de Judgement que trato de incinerar y con un solo golpe lo tumbo en el suelo quedando inconsciente.

Touma por una vez era el sorprendido "Oye, usualmente soy yo quien hace eso."

"¿Qué?" Le pregunto.

"Olvídalo."

Inmediatamente unos miembros de Anti-Skill llegaron usando sus armaduras de combate e inmovilizaron al esper inconsciente pero uno de ellos se giró hacia los dos jóvenes. Es una mujer alta con un cabello negro largo atado en una cola de caballo y miro directamente hacia Touma.

"Oh, eres tu otra vez." Le dijo algo molesta. "Te metiste en problemas de nuevo."

"Lo siento Yomikawa sensei." Le dijo Touma algo apenado.

"Esperen ¿Se conocen?" La oficial de Judgement preguntó.

"Es mi maestra de gimnasia en mi escuela." Le respondió Touma.

"Sí, y tiene el hábito de meterse en esta clase de líos. Aun no me has contado que ocurrió en el centro comercial subterráneo o esa explosión que ocurrió días antes."

Touma se encontraba visiblemente nervioso ya que si explicaba que había ocurrido exactamente nadie le creería.

"Lo siento pero debo de hacerle algunas preguntas sobre este incidente." Hablo la chica.

"Bien." Yomikawa se apartó pensando que podía volver a hablar sobre esos casos con Touma en la escuela y los dejo para ocuparse de los otros espers que había detenido.

"Gracias." Le agradeció Touma a la chica.

"No, yo soy quien debería agradecerte. No sé cómo lo hiciste pero lograste detener esas llamas. ¿Cómo lo hiciste por cierto?"

"De hecho-" El teléfono de Touma empezó a sonar por lo que contesto. "Hola." El teléfono se mantuvo cerca de su oído. "Lo siento estaré en casa pronto. ¡Dije que lo siento por hacerte esperar!" Colgó y guardo el teléfono en su bolsillo "Fukou da". Murmuro por lo bajo. "Tengo que irme alguien más me espera"

"Oh, no es problema pero-" Pauso por un momento. "No me dijiste tu nombre."

"Es Touma Kamijou"

"Mucho gusto." Le dijo sonriendo. "Soy Mii Konori."

"Mucho gusto en conocerte, y lo siento pero debo irme" Touma se regresó para ir a su casa.

"Tu teléfono." Hablo Konori. "¿Podemos intercambiar números?"

"¿Números?"

"Es en caso de que tenga que llamarte, tenemos que llenar cientos de reportes en casos como estos. Además si realmente te metes en esta clase de problemas tan seguido sería bueno tener el número de cada uno."

"Oh, okay." Saco su teléfono y rápidamente cambiaron números.

No se dijeron nada más y Touma salió rápidamente a casa antes de que se encontrara con más problemas o peor que la monja hambrienta que se encontraba en su dormitorio estuviera enfadada. Konori sostenía su teléfono en mano mientras observaba como el chico se iba, un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas cuando se dio cuenta de que sentía algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Touma logro llegar a su dormitorio para encontrarse con una monja muy enojada.

"Lo siento, lo siento por llegar tarde." Le dijo Touma a Index, su huésped.

"Sí, cierta alguien ha estado muy enojada." Maika era una maid en entrenamiento, amiga de Index y hermana menor de Tsuchimikado. Desde que su hermano se había ido ella pasaba el tiempo con Index y le hacía compañía. La joven maid se encontraba preparando algo en la cocina cuando Touma llego. "Estoy feliz de poder cocinarle algo mientras estabas en el hospital y desde que mi hermano se fue a sépase donde." Maika no sabía que su hermano era un espía y que por el momento estaba fingiendo su propia muerte, pensaba que se encontraba en un viaje escolar y por lo que no lo vería por un tiempo. "Aun niega a sentarse mientras cocino."

"Tengo hambre." Se quejó Index mientras jugaba con su gato mascota.

Touma suspiro sabiendo que saldría con marcas de mordiscos si no hacía algo.

"¿Acaso te cortaste el pelo?" Maika le pregunto.

"¿Qué?" Fue la respuesta que le dio mostrándose confundido.

"Uno de tus picos se encuentra cortado." Maika le señalo.

Touma pasó su mano sobre su cabello para encontrarse con que uno de sus picos parecía haber sido cortado. "Tal vez cuando esa máquina exploto."

"¿¡Maquina que exploto!?" Index lo miro. "¿¡Te has estado metiendo en problemas de nuevo!?"

"No, juro que no lo he hecho." Estaba por decir más pero se escuchó un golpe en la puerta. "Iré a ver quién es."

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una chica rubia vistiendo en un uniforme de Tokiwadai.

"Hola Kamijou." Le saludo con un tono alegre y una sonrisa

Touma solo parpadeo por un momento, "¿Misaki Shokuhou?"

"Así es, me alegra que aún me recuerdes"

"¿Shokuhou?" Touma se encontraba confundido ya que no sabía que se encontraba haciendo la chica aquí.

"Por favor llámame Misaki"

"Oh, de acuerdo." Touma no sabía cómo reaccionar. Realmente ambos no se habían hablado mucho, lo más que podía recordar es de que ambos se habían conocido durante el Daihasei y se habían hablado a través de una chica de la cual ella tomo control para poder ayudarlo.

"¿Podemos hablar en privado por un momento?" Pregunto Misaki notando las miradas que Maika le daba que parecían reconocerla.

Salieron afuera y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos "Espera, ¿cómo sabes que vivo aquí?"

"Oh, lo he sabido por un tiempo." Misaki no lo miro a los ojos mientras soltaba un pequeño y melancólico suspiro. "Es una larga historia."

"Okay, y dime ¿querías decirme algo?" Touma aún se encontraba inseguro respecto algunos detalles y esperaba poder conseguir algunas respuestas.

"Sí." Se volteo hacia él. "Quería decirte gracias."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por salvarme. Me salvaste de formas que ni siquiera puedo explicarte ahora. Estoy realmente agradecida por lo que has hecho por mí."

Touma estaba confundido ya que no sabía de qué estaba hablando pero considero rudo interrumpirla en el momento.

"Sé que las cosas no son como antes pero supongo que es mejor de algunas formas y peor en otras." Sacudió su cabeza como si tratara de eliminar un pensamiento que se acercaba a su mente. "Te vi en esa extraña persecución pero solo a través de los ojos de otra persona para después correr tan rápido que te perdí de vista. Trate de encontrarte pero no lo logre. No he logrado sacarte de mi mente y creo que es desde que te volví a ver. Quería verte de nuevo con mis propios ojos y decirte gracias en persona." Ella lo miro y sonrió, una sonrisa sincera y cálida que Touma no pudo evitarle sonreírle de vuelta. "Y por eso quería darte un pequeño obsequio." Tomo de su bolsa que siempre cargaba con ella una pequeña caja con un simple listón dorado envuelto alrededor de esta. "Puede que no sea una gran cocinera pero te hice estas galletas."

"¿Me hiciste galletas?" Touma estaba sorprendido ya que era raro que tuviera este tipo de suerte.

"No te preocupes probé algunas y saben bien no pienso que te hagan caer enfermo por lo que no te preocupes de tu mala suerte por una vez. Disfrútalas." Le entrego la caja con una ligera reverencia. "Bueno, me tengo que ir todavía tengo que hacer algunas cosas antes del toque de queda. Adiós."

Con eso se alejó y antes de pusiera un pie en el ascensor se volteo hacia él y sonriendo hizo su característica y linda pose. Touma regreso al dormitorio y trato de comerse las galletas solo para terminar regañado por Maika haciendo que esperara hasta que hubiese terminado su comida. Index al final fue quien termino comiéndose la mayor parte de las galletas.

Muy poco sin embargo sabía Touma o alguien más que Misaki terminaría encontrándose a alguien justo afuera de los dormitorios.

"Oh, pero si es Seria Kumokawa." Misaki saludo a la chica de pelo oscuro que acababa de encontrarse. "¿Qué haces estando tan cerca del departamento de Touma?"

"Lo mismo te puedo preguntar a ti." Le respondió Seria.

"Simplemente le estaba dando las gracias en forma de galletas caseras."

"Pensé que ambas acordamos que nos alegaríamos de él."

"Solo es una pequeña excepción."

"Ese era el plan."

"Pues no ha funcionado. Sigue metiéndose en problemas y a diferencia de ti yo ni siquiera puedo verlo en la escuela."

"Tampoco es placentero para mí". Le dijo Seria mientras su voz se escuchaba un más agitada conforme hablara. "Paso al lado de él y tal vez intercambiamos un par de palabras pero siempre me mira como si fuera una extraña y paso por eso todos los días. Tú no sabes cómo se siente."

"No, no lo sé pero no puede ser peor que nunca volverlo a ver y oír solo rumores de las cosas en las que se ha metido. Preocupándote por el pero nunca ser capaz de poder verlo con tus propios ojos para asegurarte si se encuentra bien."

El ambiente entre las dos se volvió más tenso y solo terminaron mirándose la una a la otra, ambas habían llegado a un obstáculo que no superarían fácilmente.

Al otro lado del mundo, en la ciudad de Londres en una de las muchas catedrales de la ciudad sentada a una silla parecida a un trono se encontraba la arzobispo Laura Stuart. Se encontraba mirando algunos documentos a pesar de que el cuarto era demasiado oscuro para ver bien. Ante ella se encontraba parada Itsuwa de la Iglesia Amakusa que esperando el motivo por el que había sido llamada.

Lura finalmente le hablo con un japonés fluido, "Itsuwa, ¿acabas de regresar hace un par de días correcto?"

"Sí." Itsuwa mantuvo su respuesta corta.

Laura le dio una pequeña pequeña sonrisa para calmarla. "Cuando regresaste de Ciudad Academia con los demás me enviaste una nota sugiriéndome algo."

"¡S-sí!" Tartamudeo como respuesta

"Lo he pensado y he hablado con alguien de Ciudad Academia sobre qué pensarían y para mi sorpresa estuvieron de acuerdo".

"¿Huh?"

"Tu solicitud ha sido aceptada." Le dijo Laura mientras le extendía un papel. "Iras a Ciudad Academia y serás la guardaespaldas y guía de Touma Kamijou.

"¿En serio?" Miro a la arzobispo sorprendida.

"Como nos lo explicaste tal parece que Touma Kamijou ha sido arrastrado a varios incidentes relacionados con la magia tal y como comprobó nuestro espía. Iras y protegerás a Touma Kamijou lo mejor que puedas de cada peligro mágico que pueda suceder y lo ayudaras en sus deberes de protección del Index Librorum Prohitorum."

"Por su puesto." Dijo Itsuwa mientras tomaba los papeles que le estaba entregando Laura.

"Ahora, a pesar de que Ciudad Academia ha arreglado para ti poder quedarte en la ciudad y mantenerte cerca de él no mandaran más apoyo. Desde la Tercera Guerra Mundial Touma se ha convertido en el objetivo de varias personas por lo que sienten que por la seguridad de la ciudad tener un mago cerca de él ayudaría a disminuir los daños colaterales de posibles ataques. La ultima que estuviste como su guardaespaldas en Ciudad Academia hiciste un gran trabajo por lo que cuando mencionaste la necesidad de su protección pensé que tal vez debería darte esa tarea. Ahora toma esos papeles que incluyen tus instrucciones, toda la información que necesitas y un boleto de avión que sale mañana así que por ahora empaca tus cosas y despídete de quien quieras".

"Gracias, muchas gracias." Dijo Itsuwa inclinando su cabeza en agradecimiento muy emocionada.

Laura sonrió y mientras se despedía de ella. Dejo la sonrisa una vez que se encontraba sola de nuevo. "¿Qué estará planeando?" Era obvio que la persona que se encontraba realmente al mando de la ciudad tenía alguna clase de planes, podía creerse que quería mantener el costo de daños lo más bajo posible pero sentía que había algo más en ello.

De regreso en Ciudad Academia en la casa de una pequeña maestra de pelo rosa, Komoe se encontraba acompañada de dos chicas en su departamento. Komoe se encontraba preparando algo de comida en un plato caliente donde se encontraban todas sentadas.

"Verán quería hablar con ambas al mismo tiempo es por eso que las invente a cenar en primer lugar."

Ambas se miraron antes de volver a poner su vista sobre la maestra.

"Awaki." Komoe volteo hacia la chica pelirroja. "Últimamente no has estado asistiendo a clases."

"…Han pasado cosas." Awaki aparto su mirada mientras hablaba, últimamente había terminado envuelta en varia peleas en el lado oscuro de la ciudad lo que evitaba que asistiera a clases.

"Aun así no puedo dejar que repruebes pro simplemente faltar a clases, eres la segunda estudiante a la que enfrento con esto pero tienes mejor oportunidad para superarlo. Así que esto vamos a hacer: Himegami quero que le muestres a Awaki la escuela y la ayudes a adaptarse."

La chica que hasta este punto se mantenía silenciosa pregunto "¿yo?"

Tenía sus razones para estar sorprendida ya que ambas eran diferentes en varios sentidos. Miro a Awaki y noto su cabello rojo atado en dos coletas, usaba su chaleco escolar sobre sus hombros usándola como una capa. Tenía vendajes alrededor de su torso y haciendo que expusiera una cantidad razonable de piel, mucho más de la que Himegami podía soñar en su vida.

Por otro lado Himegami era demasiado y simple y callada de hecho a Awaki le parecía que podría verse en alguna clase de atuendo de miko.

"Himegami". Komoe continúo. "Me dijiste que quería sobresaltar más así que tal vez un tiempo con Awaki te ayude en eso."

Ambas se dieron cuenta de que Komoe planeando esto ayudaría a Himegami a ser más abierta y Awaki a ajustarse a la vida escolar y mejorar sus chances de poder seguir en la escuela.

Tenían sus dudas y estaban a punto de expresarlas cuando miraron a Komoe con sus ojos brillantes que parecían que estaban a punto de llorar si ambas se negaban por lo que mejor asintieron a la idea.

Felizmente Komoe continuo., "Bien, quiero que ambas estén listas para el lunes cuando las clases empiecen. También me informaron que un nuevo estudiante llegaría a la clase por lo que puedo decir que el lunes será un día interesante."

Con eso Komoe tomo un pedazo de carne para ella.

En la oficina 177 de Judgement tres chicas se encontraban haciendo papeleo, y sí es tan emocionante como suena.

La teleportadora de coletas Kuroko Shirai se encontraba básicamente gruñendo ante la montaña de papeleo que tenía que hacer. Por otro lado la chica con diadema de flores y pelo oscuro, Kazari Uiharu, también se encontraba haciendo papeleo pero esta no se mostraba tan deprimida.

Se encontraban en eso cuando la puerta se abrió y dos chicas llegaron cargando bolsas de una tienda de conveniencia. Una tenia cabello oscuro adornado solo por una flor mientras la otra tenia cabello corto color castaño claro.

Kuroko se mostró más enérgica mientras se abalanzaba sobre una de las chicas. "¡Onee-sama! Tu sola presencia hace que se rejuvenezca mi-" Antes de que pudiera terminar la azoto una corriente eléctrica que provenía de los flequillos de la chica. Kuroko termino tirada retorciéndose en el suelo.

"No empieces." Fue la respuesta de Mikoto Misaka tercera esper más poderosa de la ciudad.

Ruiko Saten, una nivel cero, sostenía una bolsa de comida, "Les trajimos la cena."

"Genial, me estoy muriendo de hambre." Uiharu felizmente tomo una de las bolsas.

"A todo esto ¿Por qué tienen que quedarse tan tarde de todas formas?" preguntó Mikoto a su compañera de cuarto que se encontraba aun en el suelo.

"¿Ah?, gimió Kuroko aun saliendo del shock. "Tenemos que hacer un montón de papeleo. Me tendré que quedar toda la noche si es posible así que por favor díselo a la supervisora de cuartos."

Mikoto accedió sin problemas ya que no quería ver a su amiga en problemas.

"¿Y por qué tienen tanto papeleo hoy?" Pregunto Saten.

"Daños a propiedad." Explico Uiharu. "Konori y Kuroko detuvieron a un grupo de espers que se encontraba cometiendo un robo. La pelea se extendió hacia un parque cercano y muchas cosas fueron destruidas por lo que tenemos que llenar estos papeles y asegurarnos de que todo sea reportado."

"Además resulto ser muy caro". Dijo Kuroko mientras se levantaba "Tal vez Konori logre sacar algo de esto, ella se encargó de someter a la mayor parte de esos espers por si sola antes de que hiciera su líder huir mientras yo tenía que descansar. Logro derrotarlo en el parque mientras al mismo tiempo le salvo la visa a un civil aunque resulto en la destrucción de una máquina expendedora."

"¿Es eso cierto?" Mikoto se dirigió a Konori.

"¿Oh?" Reacciono Konori ya que no estaba poniendo atención. "Sí."

"¿Pasa algo?" Saten le pregunto. "Estas muy distraída."

"No, no es nada." Dijo Konori mientras dejaba a un lado su teléfono. "Es que debería…um, esta este chico".

"Oh, ¿conociste acaso a un chico que te guste?" Dijo Saten en forma burlona.

"¡No, no es eso!" Respondió rápidamente Konori "Es…es solo un testigo. Deje que se fuera a casa pero necesito hablar con el sobre lo que vio para llenar unos reportes." Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas mientras hablaba.

"Oh, y eso es todo." Saten dijo, sonaba como la hermanita menor que Konori nunca tuvo.

"Él es…interesante." Eso era lo único que iba a admitir por el momento.

"Bueno si él es tan _interesante,_ " Saten dijo poniendo énfasis en esa palabra. "Tal vez deberías invitarlo a salir a un lado, ya sabes para poder llenar ese _reporte._ "

Konori soltó una pequeña risa. "Sí tal vez deba invitarlo a salir…para llenar ese reporte claro está."

"Por supuesto." Fue la respuesta de todas las presentes.

Konori tomo su teléfono y salió del cuarto para algo de privacidad.

"Bien por ella." Dijo Kuroko. "Después del incidente de Big Spider y todo lo que ocurrió es probablemente la primera vez que le guste algún chico. Espero que funcione."

"Aun así es un poco tonto pedirle a un chico salir fingiendo que es otra clase de asunto como llenar un reporte" Suspiro Mikoto. "Si te gusta u chico solo invítale a salir, simple y rápido." Mikoto estaba hablando completamente en serio, por lo que viniendo de ella y su situación es algo irónico…o hipócrita…o ambos.

Aun así sin su conocimiento Konori se encontraba hablando con cierto chico que le gustaba en el momento.

En la ciudad de la ciencia como lo es Ciudad Academia uno nunca esperaría algo como la magia trabajar normalmente, pero lo hacía. Una mujer alta con el cabello oscuro ondulado observaba la ciudad desde el balcón de su hotel observando cómo los últimos rayos del sol se escondían pintando el cielo de tonalidades de azul y morado brillante sobre lo último que quedaba de naranja. A lado de ella se encontraba un cuarto lleno de artefactos mágicos listos en una formación. Ya había hecho su hechizo horas antes por lo que ahora solo esperaba el resultado.

* * *

 **Notas del autor: Esta es la primera historia que escribo sobre esta serie. Este capitulo es bastante largo por que quería crear el ambiente para lo siguiente. Aun así esta es mi primera historia sobre el universo raildex por lo que vean, comenten y dudas y reviews siempre son bienvenidos.**

 **To Aru Majutsu no Index/Kagaku no Railgun le pertenecen a Kazuma Kamachi**

 **Twist of Fate le pertenece a ADdude yo solo soy el que traduce.**


	2. Capitulo 2: La no-cita

**Pues capítulo dos listo, muchas gracias por el apoyo en esta traducción y debo mencionar algo que me han estado diciendo y se me paso aclarar, sí tengo el permiso de ADdude (creador de la historia) para hacer la traducción al español de esta. Por lo tanto relájense y disfruten. PD. Todo a partir de de la línea de esta nota incluyendo la nota de autor son propiedad ADdude, y estarán escritas en el tiempo que publico el capitulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 2: La no-cita

La noche vino y se fue en una cierta oficina de Judgement y finalmente una cierta teleporter pudo dejar las oficinas. No perdió tiempo y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio de su amada Onee-sama. Ya todas las chicas se podían retirar pero Konori se quedó quieta por un momento y le pidió un favor a Uiharu.

"¿Quieres que busque información de tu novio en la base de datos?" Le pregunto la chica con flores en su cabello mientras masticaba su última galleta.

"Él no es mi novio." Se apresuró a corregir una ahora sonrojada Konori. "Solo esperaba poder conocer algo sobre él. ¿Podrías buscarlo? Su nombre es Touma Kamijou."

"¿Hm?" Uiharu se puso a reflexionar por un pequeño tiempo mientras buscaba el nombre. "Ese nombre me suena." Y con un bing la computadora mostro los resultados. "Aquí tienes."

Konori miro la pantalla para ver la foto de Touma. "Sí es él."

"Veamos es un nivel cero, asiste a la escuela-"

"¿Un nivel cero?" Konori se encontraba genuinamente sorprendida de que fuera un nivel cero después de lo que vio.

"Parece ser solo un estudiante promedio," Uiharu se encontraba mirando la información que aparecía en la pantalla. "Bueno esto es raro."

"¿Qué?"

"Los resultados de sus exámenes dicen que no posee ninguna clase de campo AIM. Entro al currículo de poderes pero no tiene ninguna clase de habilidad."

"¿Algo más?" Konori se mostraba cada vez más interesada en Touma.

"Hay un gran número de reportes sobre él hechos por Anti-Skill. Peleas en medio de restaurantes, un ataque terrorista en el centro comercial subterráneo y muchos más. Todas terminaron de la misma manera, nada de eso fue su culpa y él siempre era el que resultaba atacado. Solo se encontraba en el lugar y momento equivocado… Oh vaya."

"¿Qué?" Pregunto Konori ante la preocupación de la otra chica.

"Hay otro reporte. Parce que un oficial de Anti-Skill le disparo hiriéndolo."

"¡¿Le dispararon?!"

"Sí, aparentemente fue un error y fue llevado al hospital y le hicieron unas preguntas pero escapo durante sus primeros días de estadía. Al final el caso fue olvidado y dado por cerrado."

Ambas chicas se miraron. Konori estaba interesada en encontrar más cosas sobre él, y admitámoslo quien no querría. Primero había visto a Touma de alguna forma detener todos esos ataques y flamas sin aparentemente ninguna clase de poder. Ahora descubría que alguien le disparo a quemarropa y sin siquiera encontrarse totalmente recuperado escapo del hospital. No se podía evitar preguntar ¿Por qué alguien haría eso? ¿Cómo es que a alguien se le puede ocurrir tan siquiera eso? Todo la información que encontró sobre no hizo más que darle más preguntas.

"Me voy a casa a arreglarme para verme con él." Konori se dio la vuelta para para irse pero se detuvo. "Uiharu, hazme un favor y no uses habilidades tuyas para espiarnos." Konori tenía el presentimiento de que Uiharu por curiosidad podría verse tentada a hackear las cámaras de seguridad para intentar observarlos.

Uiharu se quedó quieta un momento y después lanzo una pequeña risa. "Por supuesto que no, eso sería un abuso de mis privilegios como oficial de Judgement."

"Bien." Con eso Konori se fue.

Uiharu soltó un suspiro, "No puedo creer que supiera que haría eso." Uiharu planeaba quedarse sola en la oficina para usar la computadora y hackear las cámaras de seguridad para intentar observarlos. "Supongo que puedo convencer a Saten de que los siga mientras yo busco sobre quien es realmente este tal Touma Kamijou."

Uiharu levanto el teléfono para llamar a su amiga.

Un tiempo después en un restaurante llamado Joseph's las cosas estaban a punto de ponerse tensas. El restaurante estaba inusualmente vacío con solo pocas mesas siendo ocupadas. Las meseras habían deliberadamente separado a los distintos clientes que habían llegado poniéndoles en mesas bastante alejadas uno de los otros haciendo que el restaurante se viera vacío y espacioso. Además el restaurante estaba extrañamente silencioso como una tumba.

La esper de nivel cinco Misaki esperaba en su asiento en un rincón muy apartado cuando una chica de pelo oscuro se sentó enfrente de ella.

"Hola Seria." Misaki le sonrió amigablemente.

"Dame tus controles." Le dijo Seria dejando notar de que no estaba de humor para juegos.

"¿No confías en mí?"

"No realmente." Seria iba directo al punto.

"De acuerdo." Suspiro Misaki mientras le entregaba una bolsa llena de controles remotos.

Misaki tenía una habilidad muy fuerte pero sin sus controles le era más difícil concentrar sus poderes. Seria había conocido a Misaki el tiempo suficiente para saber que la nivel cinco no usaba sus poderes para pequeñeces pero aun así Seria no tomaría el riesgo.

Seria miro la bolsa y su contenido y de nuevo a la esper, "Bien vamos a hablar."

Realmente no hubo mucha charla hasta el momento en que una mesera vino para tomar sus órdenes. Siguieron sin hablarse por algunos minutos hasta que llego su comida. La mesera se encontraba nerviosa, para ella parecía que una pelea estaba a punto de empezar. Aprovecho la oportunidad y se retiró a la parte de atrás para escapar de la tensa situación.

Finalmente Misaki rompió el silencio. "Fallamos." Esas palabras quedaron en el aire por un momento. "Para nada hemos logrado protegerlo. Incluso perdimos su rastro durante la Tercera Guerra Mundial. De lo único que pudimos enterarnos era que su madre lo estaba buscando y Ciudad Academia trataba de mantener en secreto de que se había ido. Luego encontraste ese clip de TV donde él se encontraba en Rusia en medio de la guerra."

"…" Seria se le quedo mirando no sabiendo que decir.

Misaki solo recostó más su cabeza en la mesa, "Tuve ese sueño otra vez. El de su cicatriz. Era sobre la primera vez que le vi en su espalda y nos contó cómo se la hizo. ¿Lo recuerdas?"

"Por supuesto que lo hago." Dijo con voz temblorosa. "No es algo que se olvida fácilmente."

"Él era solo un niño. ¿Cómo alguien puede hacerle eso a un niño? ¿Cómo alguien puede tomar un cuchillo y arruinarle de esa forma la vida a un niño?" Su calma y compostura se estaban viniendo abajo. "¿Cómo es que alguien puede hacer todo eso a un niño?" Los demás niños le arrojaban piedras y el nunca tiraba una de regreso. Siempre ha sido amable sin importar de que tanto desfortunio sea víctima. Luego fue enviado aquí y su padre debió haber odiado eso; enviar a su hijo lejos siendo capaz apenas de volverlo a ver con la esperanza de que estaría seguro en esta ciudad. Y ambas sabemos cómo resulto."

Seria no hablaba pero su rostro calmado había desaparecido y los dolorosos recuerdo que ella desearía poder olvidar llenaban su mente. Seria se encontraba jugueteando nerviosamente con el listón rojo que mantenía su cabello hacia atrás como si fuera la única cosa de la que mantuviera el control.

"La luz subió al cielo mientras las plumas bailaban a su alrededor y lo perdimos. Lo perdimos…" En los ojos de Misaki empezaron a aparecer lagrimas mientras las estrellas en estos se volvían más borrosas. "Desde entonces hemos tratado de protegerlo y hemos fallado. Por lo que debo preguntarme tan siquiera algo de este dolor vale la pena."

"Por supuesto que él vale la pena." Le contesto Seria.

"No me malentiendas, él vale la pena pero realmente le estamos ayudando en algo. ¿Acaso nuestro sufrimiento y tristeza valen la pena? Si me puedes mirar a los ojos y decirme que sí entonces nunca más lo volveré a mencionar."

Seria la miro a los ojos pero no salió ninguna palabra. Por mucho que quisiera creer que se encontraban ayudando al desafortunado chico no se lo podía creer. Puede que hayan logrado mantener algunos problemas alejados de él pero ambas chicas no pudieron hacer nada para que terminara envuelto en conflictos aún más grandes. Aun sufriría por su desfortunio y ellas sufrirían por no poder cuidarlo. Misaki dejo de mirarla y agarro una cuchara para empezar a comer el helado parfait que ni siquiera había tocado desde que llego a su mesa.

"¿Y qué quieres decirle?" Seria hablo casi en un susurro. "No nos conoce, para él solo somos un par de extrañas." Esas palabras la herían más que perder su ojo. Ese simple hecho la hería más que cualquier clase de magia que Tsuchimikado hubiera usado en ella. Odiaba el hecho de que Touma la viera como una extraña.

A tan solo un par de pasos de esta triste escena Touma Kamijou entro al restaurante y sentó rápidamente en una mesa vacía. Se sobaba la cabeza mientras las marcas de mordiscos que Index le había dado empezaban a desaparecer. Cuando le dijo que ella no podía venir se lanzó hacia su cabeza y empezó a morderla, pero insistió en que tenía que ver a una oficial de Judgement y podría meterse en problemas por no ser una ciudadana. Deseaba llegar temprano pero también lo retraso una llamada de sus padres. Resulto que ganaron alguna clase de lotería por lo que recibieron unos boletos para un crucero por lo que no estarían por un buen tiempo. Touma se encontraba feliz por ellos a pesar del recordatorio de que su suerte no era tan buena.

Para llegar temprano Touma tuvo que correr todo el camino hasta el restaurante, por lo que cuando llegó solo estaba agradecido de poder sentarse. Touma apenas pudo llegar faltando unos minutos. Aun así no sabía que esperar del todo.

El realmente no se estaba esperando que una chica llamada Saten lo estuviese siguiendo y se escabullera a la mesa vacía detrás de la suya. Saten había recibido un mensaje de Uiharu pidiendo el favor de espiar a Konori y Touma enviando incluso una foto de él al celular de la chica. Konori sin querer había mencionado el lugar donde se encontraría con Touma e incluso la hora por lo que lo único que tenía que hacer Saten era llegar temprano y esperar a que él llegara. La mesera alertada por el ruido de la campana de la puerta se dirigió a los nuevos clientes. Touma no quiso pedir nada hasta que Konori llegara. Saten ordenó una sopa para comer lentamente para que nadie se diera cuenta de ella y pudiera escuchar la conversación a espaldas de Touma y Konori. Era el plan perfecto, ignoraba todas las cuestiones la moralidad sobre la invasión de privacidad ya que como Uiharu quería saber qué hacía para que Konori se sonrojara tanto y Saten no lo veía, para ella Touma tenía una apariencia bastante promedio, le era un poco familiar pero no encontraba el lugar en donde lo había visto. Saten pensó que tal vez solo alcanzó a verlo por una ventana solo una vez. Rápidamente dejo de pensar en eso cuando capto a Konori pasando frente a la ventana, estaba preocupada de que tal vez Konori pudiera verla pero ese parecía no ser un problema. La campana encima de la puerta volvió a sonar Mientras Konori entraba al restaurante. Saten la observó cuidadosamente para que no se diera cuenta de su presencia y sus ojos se dilataron cuando la vio. Konori no se encontraba usando su uniforme escolar usual sino un lindo atuendo que consistía en una falda negra, una camisa top color rojo y una chamarra negra; en conjunto el atuendo hacia un buen trabajo resaltando sus atributos femeninos.

Saten en silencio de una señal de aprobación mientras pensaba, _'Se ve muy linda. Buen trabajo Konori. No tendrás problemas ganándotelo'._

"Hola Konori". Saludo Touma desde su mesa. "Luces muy bien, ¿acaso tienes una cita o algo después de esto?"

Tanto Konori como Saten casi se ahogaron con su propia saliva al escuchar el comentario.

' _¡Se vistió así por ti! ¡Qué tan despistado puedes ser!'_ Saten pensó mientras Konori se decía algo similar.

"No, no" Konori trataba de sonar calmada y no deprimida por el comentario mientras se sentaba.

Saten trataba de quedarse quieta y no dejar ver su presencia por lo que empezó a beber su sopa.

"Así ¿de qué querías que habláramos?" Touma le pregunto sin aun entender el punto de la reunión. Y simplemente voy a decir esto ahora, no logrará entender el punto de varias cosas por un buen tiempo. Touma es así denso cuando se trata de chicas que se sienten atraídas por él.

"Bueno," empezó Konori mientras acomodaba algunos mechones de su cabello detrás de su oreja. "Exactamente ¿Qué hiciste ayer? No entiendo que paso. Solo sostuviste tu mano y esas llamas desaparecieron".

Touma levanto su mano derecha y la observó mientras tomaba un tiempo analizando la pregunta. "Es un poco difícil de explicar."

Sintiendo la duda en su voz Konori lo detuvo, "Digo no tienes que decirme si no quieres."

Touma sonrió para desechar esa preocupación. "No, está bien. Es solo que no me si me creerías."

"Pruébame." Respondió con cierto tono juguetón.

"Es mi mano derecha." Respondió Touma simplemente. "No preguntes como funciona, porque ni siquiera yo lo sé. Todo lo que sé es que mi mano derecha tiene el poder de cancelar cualquier habilidad sobrenatural. No importa si es una habilidad esper, magia o incluso un milagro de Dios mi mano puede cancelarlo."

Konori levantó la ceja un poco escéptica, "¿Estás diciendo que tienes un poder que te permite cancelar los poderes de otras personas?" Parece que ignoro por completo la parte de la magia.

Ambos se sorprendieron cuando escucharon el sonido de alguien escupiendo algo, lo que no sabían es de que Saten había escupido la sopa que tenía en su boca por el shock. Siendo la cazadora de leyendas urbanas que era Saten conocía muy bien el rumor que se contaba sobre un chico que podía cancelar habilidades y justo ahora parecía que ese chico estaba detrás. Normalmente Saten se hubiera lanzado sobre él y hacerle un montón de preguntas pero la realidad logro traerla de vuelta, no solo termino escupiendo su sopa sino que no podía dejar que Konori la descubriera. Frenéticamente Saten tomó un montón de servilletas y trato de limpiar las sopa que derramo sobre la mesa, sobre su camisa y limpiarse lo que le había quedado en la boca. Saten ciertamente no podía arriesgarse a que esta leyenda urbana la viera en semejante estado. Touma era básicamente una estrella de rock para ella.

Ahora mientras todo esto pasaba en el mismo restaurante dos chicas alcanzaron a ver a Touma en compañía de otra mujer.

"¿Ese es Touma?" Dijo lentamente Misaki. "¿Con una chica?"

Seria miro rápidamente y regresó a su misma posición. "Lo es." Empezó lentamente. "¿Por qué una chica estaría con él?" Sabía la respuesta a eso.

"N-no creerás que sea una cita." Misaki dijo mientras las estrellas de sus ojos se mostraban menos brillantes.

Seria tomó un control de wii con la estampa de una estrella y se lo entrego a Misaki. "Tal vez deberías revisar sus razones por las que esta con Touma. Digo, deberíamos asegurarnos de que no está tratando de usarlo."

"Por supuesto." Misaki tomo el control y lo apuntó hacia Konori empezando a usar sus poderes para entrar en su mente. Mientras la chica con estrellas en sus ojos actuaba más como una chica con ojos verdes de envidia Konori miro a Touma directo a los ojos.

"¿Tienes alguna forma de probarlo?" Konori le dio una pregunta muy razonable a Touma.

"Puedo. ¿Tienes alguna clase de poder?"

"Soy una clarividente nivel tres."

"¿Eso es como visión de rayos X no es así?" Touma se rascaba la cabeza pensando. "Solo trata de usar tu poder para ver a través de una pared o de algo así."

Konori obedeció y miro hacia la pared que bloqueaba el área de comida y la cocina. Sus ojos brillaron por un segundo mientras su visión cambiaba y con distintas tonalidades de azul podía ver los contornos de las personas detrás de la pared. Normalmente no le gusta usar sus poderes sin permiso pero una mirada rápida no le haría daño a nadie. Fue en ese momento cuando sintió la mano derecho de Touma sostener la suya, por una fracción de segundo pudo sentir la calidez de esta cuando de repente escucho el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose en su cabeza y su visión regreso a la normalidad. Trató de volver a usar sus poderes de nuevo pero no pudo hacerlo por lo que volteó para ver a Touma en un estado de shock.

"¡Ow!" Grito Misaki ya que la conexión se había perdió. El efecto la hirió lo suficiente para poner su cuerpo totalmente rígido y se desplomo sobre la mesa, con el sonido de algo golpeando una cosa suave y de platos chocando contra la mesa Misaki cayó sobre su parfait y el pastel con café de Seria. Con un pequeño gruñido levanto su cabeza cubierta de pequeños rastros de crema blanca del pastel.

"Están sosteniéndose de las manos." Seria dijo, ni siquiera prestando atención al desastre que había hecho Misaki. El tono de su voz solo podía ser descrito como derrota.

"¿Por qué mis poderes no funcionan?" Konori le preguntó a Touma.

Touma aún no dejaba ir su mano. "Mientras yo te siga tocando con mi mano derecha no puedes usar tus poderes."

Konori miro hacia su mano que seguía sostenida por la de Touma y un pequeño rubor rosa se pintó en sus mejillas. Podía ser un momento sacado de una novela romántica de no ser por el hecho de que un celular sonó cerca y el tono causo que Touma decidiera poner fin a la presentación. Hubiese sido más romántico si Touma se hubiese dado cuenta de que se le había olvidado dejar libre su mano desde durante todo ese rato.

Saten tomó su teléfono y tarto de susurrar lo más bajo posible, "¿Hola?" Se encontraba molesta y su tono no lo ocultaba de ninguna forma.

"¡Saten!" Contestó Uiharu desde la otra línea. "¿Te encuentras con Konori y-"

Saten rápidamente la interrumpió. "Sí, y se encuentran cerca por lo que no puede hablar-"

Fue el turno de Uiharu para interrumpirla, "Algo paso. Buscando entre sus archivos más profundos algo paso."

"¿Qué ocurrió?" Saten no podía evitar preguntar.

"Me topé con alguna clase de alarma programada cuando busque en los archivos de Anti-Skill sobre él, cualquier cosa más allá de sus archivos escolares te detectan."

"¿Qué? Pero si has hackeados sus sistemas cientos de veces."

Uiharu de hecho era una de las mejores hackers de la ciudad, por esa sola razón su oficina de Judgement era una con el mejor sistema de seguridad de la ciudad. Uiharu usualmente hackeaba archivos para buscar información sobre los casos en lugar de perder su tiempo preguntando por dicha información. Uiharu se sorprendió tanto como Saten cuando la descubrieron.

"Había una trampa debajo de los archivos, es una clase de advertencia que sale cuando alguien más trata de ver esos archivos. La mayor parte de la gente ni siquiera sería capaz de darse cuenta de ella aún mucho después de ser activada." La voz de Uiharu era demasiado apresurada y sonaba como si estuviera asustada. "Trate de irme lo más rápido que pude per fue demasiado tarde."

"¿Uiharu?" Saten se encontraba realmente asustada por su amiga. "¿Qué paso después?"

"Fui suspendida, uno de los miembros de la junta de directores vino con Anti-Skill y me suspendieron de mi trabajo de Judgement. Es solo por dos semanas pero me dijeron que si volvía a hacer algo como eso estaría en problemas."

Saten se encontraba sin habla. No solo Uiharu fue atrapada sino que también fue castigada y por los altos mandos. Saten sospechaba mucho sobre la situación, por un lado parecía que la seguridad para los archivos de Touma no era muy importante pero si les importaba quien los veía. Solo se encontraba diseñada para atrapar a quien los viera y los detenían solo si empezaban a dirigirse más profundo. Eso significaría complicados medios de seguridad, Saten entendió eso por lo que concluyó que alguien le prestaba extrema atención al chico. Ahora Saten no podía parar de preguntarse el porqué.

Mientras Saten seguía susurrándole a su teléfono no se dio cuenta de que Konori seguía hablando con Touma.

"¿Cómo puedes ser un nivel cero?" Le preguntaba a Touma. "Con un poder como ese-"

"No es una habilidad esper." Le contestó rápidamente.

"¿Qué?"

"Lo he tenido desde antes de que llegara a Ciudad Academia."

"¿Estás diciendo que eres un Gemstone?"

"No, no es una habilidad esper. Todos los exámenes que me ha hecho la ciudad no me han detectado algo. Ningún campo AIM o algo por el estilo. Lo que sea que es, no es una habilidad esper."

"Aun así es muy impresionante."

"Créeme no lo es. Cancela toda la buena fortuna que puedo tener por lo que solo tengo mala suerte."

"Oh, no puede ser tan malo."

Hay que se dice sobre tentar el destino especialmente cuando se trata de Touma Kamijou. Después de que Konori mencionara estas palabras el débil sonido de una campana se pudo escuchar. Sonó suave y dulcemente como el cantar de los pájaros e informaba que alguien había abierto la puerta. Aun así este dulce sonido solo traería desfortunio. Viniendo de la puerta eran dos estudiantes con el uniforme de Tokiwadai. Una resultaba ser la teleporter nivel cuatro Kuroko Shirai la otra era la electromaster nivel 5 Mikoto Misaka. Aunque su presencia no traía ninguna clase de noticias o malas intenciones sus ojos resultaron posarse sobre la mesa de Konori y Touma.

La expresión normal de Mikoto rápidamente se transformó en una de sorpresa, le siguió una expresión de shock y finalmente una de ira. De repente chispas de electricidad azules empezaron a aparecer de sus flequillos.

Touma reaccionó de manera usual "Fukou da." No podía quitarse el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a suceder.

* * *

 **Nota del autor: Para este entonces Touma y Saten se conocen en el manga de railgun pero como la traducción aun no sale voy a decir que realmente ninguno recuerda la reunión. Fue in día muy ocupado para todos. Como sea, se que puedo ser algo pesado con el diálogo y se que lo soy pero estoy tratando de poner más descripciones y narración en la historia. Estoy muy agradecido por la cantidad de respuestas en el primer capítulo y espero que les haya gustado este por lo que siéntanse libres de dejar un review. En el próximo capítulo Mikoto continuamos con el enfado de Mikoto y Misaki y Seria hablando con Touma. También veremos otras cosas como daño a propiedad privada.**

 **To Aru Majutsu no Index/Kagaku no Railgun le pertenecen a Kazuma Kamachi**

 **Twist of Fate le pertenece a ADdude yo solo soy el tipo que traduce.**


	3. Capítulo 3: Reunión

**Pues esta vez el capítulo es relativamente corto comparado con los otros dos que he traducido, pero esto es tan solo el comienzo tanto para la historia como para mi así que espero que todos puedan seguir disfrutando de esta historia y muchas gracias por todos los reviews, visitas el apoyo hacia esta traducción. Con esta historia y capítulo festejo mi segundo año en FF y espero seguir con esta tarea y demás proyectos, muchas gracias a los que me han apoyado no solo aquí sino con otras historias de mi autoría. Les recuerdo que todo a partir de esta línea incluyendo las notas de autor son propiedad de ADdude.**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Reunión

La mesera escuchó la campana sonar y caminó para recibir a los nuevos clientes. Rápidamente su vista captó a las dos chicas y estuvo justo a tiempo de observar como la más alta de ellas con cabello café claro miraba al chico de la mesa que se encontraba en frente. La chica tenía chispas de electricidad saliendo de sus flequillos y una mirada de enojo en su cara.

Sin ninguna advertencia la chica grito, "¡Idiota!" y disparó un rayo de electricidad directo hacia él llenando el cuarto de luz.

Si este desafortunado chico no hubiese estirado su brazo derecho y su mano no hubiese bloqueado el ataque hasta que este desapareciera las cosas se pudieron haber puesto peor.

La pobre mesera trago en seco y se dirigió al cuarto de cocina pretendiendo que no vio nada.

Todos lo que no fueran Mikoto o Touma los miraban con temor y duda.

"¡Whoa!" Dijo Saten mientras asomaba su cabeza sobre la mesa. "Realmente puedes cancelar otras habilidades."

"¿Huh?" Fue la brillante respuesta de Touma.

"¿Saten?" Habló Konori "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Saten la miró sorprendida y solo pudo hacer una pequeña y torcida sonrisa al darse cuenta de que había sido descubierta.

La puerta se abrió de repente y Uiharu entró corriendo apenas con aliento. "Saten…" La oficial de Judgement que se encontraba suspendida por el momento había corrido hasta el restaurante por lo que luchaba por recuperar el aliento cuando entró.

Cuando se enteró de que Saten se encontraba muy cerca de Touma estaba a punto de decirle que se fuera ya que no quería que se metiera en problemas pero las cosas se pusieron tensas y perdió la señal de la llamada cuando otra cierta chica descargo una corriente de electricidad en el cuarto. Uiharu se encontraba de camino a su departamento cuando la llamada se interrumpió por lo que aprovechando que se encontraba relativamente cerca del restaurante y temiendo lo peor de su amiga puso su mayor esfuerzo en poder llegar. Ahora jadeando por aire se encontraba siendo observada por todos los presentes.

"Okay, ¿Uiharu qué estás haciendo aquí?" Konori le pregunto ahora ya que no había recibido ninguna respuesta de Saten.

"… ¿Tenía hambre?" Fue lo único que se le pudo ocurrir a Uiharu.

Konori solo se le quedo mirando con incredulidad. "Preguntaré después." Con eso volteo a mirar a Mikoto. "¿Por qué trataste de electrocutarlo?"

Mikoto estaba sorprendida, se podría decir que se encontraba en shock si amas los malos chistes. Solamente había caminado dentro y vio a Touma sentado en la mesa con otra chica y saltó a conclusiones. Ahora que la chica con la que estaba la conocía era algo peor.

"¿K-Konori… Tú y él?" Mikoto recordaba muy vívidamente como ella se la pasó hablando del chico y hasta ahora se daba cuenta quien era ese chico.

"¡Uiharu, te lo perdiste!" Gritó Saten "Mikoto estuvo a punto de electrocutarlo y simplemente levanto la mano y el ataque desapareció. Él es el chico."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Le preguntó una confundida Uiharu.

"Es el chico de las leyendas urbanas ¿recuerdas? El que puede cancelar cualquier clase de poderes. Y pude ver como lo hacía."

"¿Huh?" Tuma decidió hablar hasta este punto. "Um, tienes algo aquí." Dijo mientras apuntaba a su boca.

Saten se dio cuenta de que no había logrado quitarse todos los restos de sopa de su boca. Avergonzada soltó un pequeño chillido y se dio la vuelta para tratar de quitarse frenéticamente los restos de sopa que le quedaban en la cara.

"¡¿Por qué trataste de electrocutarlo?!" Konori le preguntaba a esper. "Él no hizo nada para que le hicieras eso. Además si hubiese sido alguien más pudiste haberlo lastimado."

Tenía un buen punto, quién atacaría sin ningún aviso a un pobre chico.

"Bueno…" Mikoto trató de explicar mientras su cara se ponía roja.

Konori creía que estaba mal atacar a alguien abiertamente, la mayoría de la gente estaría de acuerdo con ella en ese asunto.

Los labios de Mikoto se movieron pero no salió ninguna respuesta de estos, vio a Touma sentado mientras pensaba y se decía a si misma que realmente no lo había atacado. No ayudaba el hecho de que todos los presentes tenían su mirada puesta en ella esperando su respuesta.

"Kuroko…" Mikoto volteo hacia su compañera de cuarto esperando que pudiera sacarla de su problema.

Kuroko se encontraba boquiabierta y el color de su cara había desaparecido completamente. Se le quedo mirando a Touma en completo shock. Su entrenamiento como oficial de Judgement le había enseñado a pensar rápido y tener alguna clase de conclusión tan pronto viera lo que estaba pasando. Kuroko empezó a pensar. _'¡Este tipo! ¡Es el mismo que logro hechizar a mi preciosa Onee-sama! ¡Y ahora ha logrado hacer lo mismo con Konori! ¡Con mi sempai! ¡Cómo es esto posible! ¡Qué puede ser que ellas logren ver en este tipo! ¡Qué clase de poder posee! ¡Qué poder le permite apoderarse de los corazones de cuanta mujer se le cruce!_ Eso es algo que se preguntan muchos. _¡No puedo permitir que atrape a Saten y Uiharu también!'_

Kuroko salió de su estado de sorpresa y agarro a Uiharu.

"¡Ah!" Soltó Uiharu mientras Kuroko la tomaba y ponía en alguna clase de llave "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Mientras Kuroko puso su otra mano libre en Saten y gritó, ¡Las salvaré Onee-sama, voy a salvarte! ¡Voy a encontrar la forma de salvarlas de su hechizo!" Con eso se teletransportó lejos con las dos chicas.

Mientras se iban Mikoto pudo observar la cara de decepción que puso Saten. Las cosas en verdad se iban a poner interesantes después pero al final esta salida rápida no ayudo en nada a Mikoto.

"¿Así que por qué lo atacaste?" Siguió insistiendo Konori.

"No te preocupes." Explicó Touma. "Lo ha hecho tantas veces que ya me he acostumbrado a ello."

"¡Por supuesto que no te ataco tantas veces!" Le contestó Mikoto mientras su cara se tornaba de otra tonalidad rojiza.

"¡Claro que sí!" Misaki gritó desde la mesa en que se encontraba donde había visto todo lo acontecido. Se levantó y se dirigió hasta la electromaster, tambaleándose un poco con cada paso que daba.

Misaki se encontraba usando su habilidad en Konori cuando Touma la tocó con su mano derecha cancelando su mental out y cuando esto pasó hubo un efecto que hizo que la pusiera un poco mareada. Si Touma hubiese tocado a Konori en la cabeza o cancelado el mental out tocando directamente a Misaki y no de forma indirecta el efecto no hubiese ocurrido.

"Sé muy bien que tratas de electrocutarlo cada vez que lo encuentras." Decía Misaki mientras trataba de mantenerse de pie.

Si Seria no la hubiese acompañado y ayudado a mantenerse quieta la esper seguramente se encontraría en el suelo.

"¿Misaki?" Preguntó Touma "¿Kumokawa? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"

Seria no pudo evitar encogerse de tristeza cuando lo escucho usar su apellido ya que ambos fueron muy cercanos en el pasado. Últimamente ambas sentían una cierta atracción hacia Touma y recordar todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos no ayudaba mucho. Seria se preguntaba por qué no podían ignorar su presencia. Con este sentimiento en mente Misaki actuaba más audaz que de costumbre.

"¡¿Y tú qué quieres?!" Le gritó Mikoto a su rival.

"Touma…" Misaki tragó saliva por un momento antes de continuar. "Tú eres quien atacas a Touma. No creas que no he escuchado los rumores sobre la tercera esper más fuerte siendo derrotada por un nivel cero. En el caso del número uno no puedo hablar ya que ocurrió lejos de mis ojos pero mi grupo, junto a otras personas, han sido testigos de ti tratando de electrocutarlo tirándole rayos solo para que él los termine cancelando."

Mikoto tragó en seco al escuchar esto, tan solo cuando visitó el centro comercial subterráneo cientos de personas fueron testigos de cómo trataba de electrocutarlo. Su corazón empezó a acelerarse mientras se preguntaba cuántas veces había hecho lo mismo. Recordó que no hace mucho tiempo uno de sus rayos término dándole y fue incapaz de bloquearlo ya que se encontraba herido gracias a una bala, en verdad terminó hiriéndolo. Podía sentir como cada mirada se posaba sobre ella.

No tenía ninguna clase de respuesta o argumento para todo lo acontecido. Mikoto empezó a entrar en pánico y por un momento perdió el control de sí misma y la electricidad empezó a surgir de su cuerpo. Los demás miraron hacia otro lado gracias a la luz cegadora que había llenado el restaurante y no ayudo que la electricidad extra empezara a causar a que todas las luces de este se rompieran. La electricidad viajo por el cableado eléctrico del edificio haciendo que cada aparato electrónico que estuviese conectado se sobrecargara y se rompiera. Seria y Misaki rápidamente se escondieron debajo de una mesa mientras Touma hacía lo mismo con Konori. De repente todos los vidrios del restaurante empezaron a romperse y el ruido fue lo suficientemente fuerte para regresarla a la realidad. Mikoto miró a su alrededor sorprendida por todo el daño que había causado y agradeció que nadie hubiese salido herido. Dejó que sus emociones se apoderarán de su juicio lo que hizo que perdiera el control de sus poderes por unos momentos.

Touma miraba a los alrededores mientras cada uno empezaba a arrastrarse lejos de las mesas. "Oh no."

Misaki y Seria se miraron la una a la otra, ambas estaban muy pendientes de Touma y de las clases de cosas que pasaban después de estos incidentes.

Touma tomó la mano de Konori y tratando de que lo siguiera, "Tenemos que irnos."

Abrió la puerta rápidamente empezó a correr jalando a la pobre detrás de él.

"¿Qué?" Trataba de preguntar Konori mientras a cada paso era jalada hacia Touma.

"¡Corre!" Gritaron Seria y Misaki mirándose la una a la otra y sin más que decir ambas salieron con la misma prisa detrás de los otros dos chicos.

"¡¿Qué?!" Fue lo único que pudo alcanzar a decir Mikoto.

Cuando los cuatro ya se habían se escuchó el sonido de una puerta abriéndose revelando una asustada mesera detrás del gerente que se encontraba mirando de forma poco placentera a la esper. Normalmente es a Touma a quien culpan cada vez que ocurren esta clase de daños provocados por un esper o un mago pero como todos se habían marchado Mikoto fue quien cargó con la responsabilidad.

Bueno después de todo fue su culpa.

Después de unos minutos de estar corriendo el grupo de chicos se detuvo en un lugar para recuperar el aliento, de lo que no se habían dado cuenta fue de que sin querer habían entrado a un hotel de renta por hora en una parte no tan "respetable" de la ciudad. Al enterarse rápidamente se dirigieron a la salida esperando que nadie los hubiese visto. Un hombre se encontraba caminado cuando volteo a verlos y se les quedo mirando mientras sus caras se ponían rojas. Sus ojos mostraban que pensaba lo que muchos asumirían al ver semejante escena y con una sonrisa apenas perceptible la dio un pulgar de aprobación a Touma, "Suertudo bastardo." Murmuro y siguió su caminando. Seamos honestos si ves a un tipo saliendo de un hotel con tres chicas atractivas y todos lucieran cansados y sin aliento pensarían lo mismo.

Los cuatro se encontraban muertos de vergüenza. Misaki aún tenía la suficiente fuerza para poder borrar la memoria del hombre pero se distrajo cuando escucho sonar el celular de Konori. Konori aun sonrojada se alejó un par de pasos para contestar la llamada que le decía que Uiharu se encontraba suspendida de sus labores por un tiempo.

Touma miró a Misaki que se había encontrado jadeando por aire por un buen par de minutos.

"¿Estas bien?" No solo hizo esta pregunta por el hecho de su agitada respiración o que su vestimenta a este punto era un desastre sino por el hecho de que parecía de que estaba a punto de llorar. Luego se dio cuenta de que Seria estaba igual de triste. "¿Qué ocurre?" Nuestro noble héroe no podía evitar ayudar a las personas.

"Te extrañamos." Dijo Seria en una voz demasiado baja mientras dejaba que sus emociones se apoderaran de ella.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Touma

"Sabemos lo de tu memoria." Dijo Misaki de manera cansada. "La noche que perdiste tus recuerdos me llamaste. Me mencionaste a una monja a la que le iban a borrar la memoria. Yo siendo la famosa nivel cinco que puede controlar la mente, quien mejor para el trabajo y como habíamos sido amigos desde hace tiempo sabías que aceptaría."

"Pero fue demasiado tarde." Continuo Seria con la triste historia. "Cuando te encontramos el daño ya había sido hecho. No sabias quienes éramos y no sabíamos cómo decírtelo."

Touma las miro sorprendido de lo que estaba escuchando.

Misaki saco su celular y le mostró una foto que mantenía en este. "Lo ves."

Touma miro la foto y reconoció a las tres figuras. Era la foto de un Touma más joven sentado con una niña rubia con estrellas en sus ojos mientras posaba para la cámara mientras lo sostenía de un lado del otro se encontraba una niña de pelo oscuro aferrándose a Touma. Todos sonreían en la fotografía y era obvio el hecho de lo cercanos y felices que eran. Touma bajo la pantalla del celular para volver a ver a las chicas y compararlas con las de la fotografía. Odiaba el hecho de que sin saberlo las había lastimado, sintió que algo dentro du su corazón se movió, tal vez solo fuese un vago recuerdo o algo más pero sabía que tenía que hacer algo.

Touma no lo pensó pero tomó a las dos chicas y las abrazó, "Lo lamento, lamento haberlas lastimado. Sí, puede que no recuerde que pasó antes o algo de mi anterior vida pero lo lamento. No quería lastimar a nadie diciéndole que lo había olvidado todo pero aun así lo hice. Deseo arreglarlo por lo que comencemos de nuevo. Si lo desean me gustaría conocerlas y saber quién era yo."

Al separarse se encontraron con una cálida y honesta sonrisa en la car de Touma y le sonrieron de vuelta.

"Creo que podemos hacerlo." Dijo Misaki un poco más contenta.

"Touma…" Dijo Seria mientras trataba de controlar sus lágrimas de felicidad. "Seria, dime Seria tal y como solías hacerlo."

Touma les ofreció intercambiar números pero para su sorpresa estos ya se encontraban en su lista de contactos, Prometieron que volverían a estar juntos y contarle todo sobre su pasado. Mientras ambas se alejaban Seria pudo sentir como todo volvía a ser como el pasado cuando ella y Misaki solían llevarse bien y Touma era uno de sus amigos más cercanos.

Touma las miro marcharse mientras Konori regresaba después de haber recibido una llamada de Uiharu y una explicación de su suspensión. "Perdón por eso. Tengo que hacer algunas tareas de Judgement. Lamento que no hayamos podido hablar un poco más."

"No hay problema podemos hablar algún otro día."

"Sí, me gustaría." Sonrió Konori al muchacho, a pesar de todo parecía no afectarle todo lo extraño que aconteció durante el día. Algo en el parecía inquebrantable. "Me gustaría volver a juntarnos otro día. Por cierto ¿quiénes eran esas dos chicas?"

"Dos viejas amigas." Se encontraba seguro de aquello.

Varías cosas pasaron por la ciudad ese día. Mikoto regresó a su dormitorio después de que la obligarán a pagar los daños que causó también se enteró de que la supervisora de dormitorio había sido informada por el gerente de todo lo que provocó. No iba a enfrentar ningún problema legal ya que todo fue etiquetado como un accidente pero eso no la salvó de que la supervisora terminará torciéndole el cuello como castigo. Por otro lado Saten buscó en el internet todo lo que pudiera encontrar sobre Touma y Awaki se probaba su uniforme para volver a la escuela.

En otra parte de la ciudad una maga llamada Itsuwa estaba empezando a desempacar sus maletas en su nuevo departamento. Quería llamar a Touma y contarle todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento pero estaba muy ocupada preparando todo para su primer día de clases. Miró su nuevo uniforme y suspiró, "Supongo que tendré que decirle mañana en la escuela."

Lo que ninguno sabía era que una nueva batalla para Touma se acercaba.

* * *

 **Nota de autor: Cosas a esperar: Itsuwa y Touma se encuentran, Awaki conoce a Touma y Touma conocerá y peleara con Sogiita. Puede que tarde un poco hasta la próxima publicación. Últimamente he estado buscando trabajo y siento como si me faltara inspiración para escribir. Ademas de que no he actualizado otras historias por un buen tiempo. Siéntanse libres de dejar un review y por diversión si están interesados dejen saber quien les gusta como pareja de Touma y el por qué. Siéntanse libres de dejar cualquier pareja extraña que tengan en mente, después de todo esta historia me ha puesto a pensar y quiero saber que opinan cada uno de ustedes.**

 **To Aru Majutsu no Index/Kagaku no Railgun le pertenecen a Kazuma Kamachi**

 **Twist of Fate le pertenece a ADdude yo solo soy el tipo que traduce.**


	4. Capítulo 4: Desafío

**Bueno fue un tanto difícil gracias a la escuela pero por fin traigo el capitulo 4 traducido de la historia. Se le agradece todos los comentarios y reviews que dejan por que aun queda un largo camino por recorrer que estoy ansioso de hacer a pesar de lo cansado que pueda llegar a ser. UNa vez m'as muchas gracias por su apoyo y recuerden todo a partir de esta pequeña nota le pertenece a ADdude.**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Desafío

Touma se encontraba esta vez feliz con su vida en el momento en que llegó a la escuela, se había reencontrado con viejas amigas y esto era razón suficiente para sonreír. También logró salir de su departamento sin que Index le mordiera la cabeza. No tenía idea de las cosas que estaban pasando a su alrededor o la fuerza que las controlaba.

Esa mañana Himegami se la pasó enseñándole la escuela a Awaki y Komoe se encontraba ayudando a Itsuwa con unas cosas de último minuto. Ninguno de estos eventos fue el inicio del desastre por venir, de hecho el problema ni siquiera se encontraba en la escuela.

Shiage Hamazura un miembro de un grupo llamado ITEM y simple nivel cero había robado un auto y se encontraba muy lejos de esa escuela. La razón por la que lo había hecho era porque los otros miembros de ITEM insistieron en querer salir de compras y querían un vehículo que las llevara a ello. Hamazura pensaba que luego regresaría el carro y salió para recogerlas pero se terminó distrayendo. Mientras se estacionaba el auto se sacudió de repente, la puerta fue arrancada en un segundo y fue sacado de este bruscamente.

Se encontró mirando a un chico de secundaria con un cabello negro muy puntiagudo que resaltaba gracias a una bandana que llevaba puesta en su frente. Vestía un inusual uniforme blanco y llevaba una camiseta con un sol naciente estampado sobre esta.

"¡No te puedes estacionar aquí" Le gritó al nivel cero. "Este lugar es solo para emergencias." Se había estacionado en una zona roja pero muy a penas eso se podía distinguir.

Hamazura literalmente no sabía que decir. "¿Estás hablando en serio?"

"Sí, podría ser peligroso si te estacionas aquí."

"¡¿Y por qué tuviste que arrancar la puerta?! ¡Pudiste haberme pedido solo mover un poco el carro! Mugino va a matarme."

"¿Mugino, hablas de la Meltdowner?

"Sí, ¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Soy Gunha Sogiita. Soy uno de los siete niveles cinco al igual que ella. Nos conocimos una vez. Ella me derrotó y ahora quiero la revancha.

"Se encuentra ocupada. Y créeme he luchado con ella y no querrás pasar por lo mismo que yo."

El aspirante a héroe solo se le quedó mirando. "¿Peleaste contra ella? ¿Y le ganaste?"

"Supongo."

"¿Qué nivel eres?"

"Soy un nivel cero."

"Oh, escuche de un nivel cero que pudo vencer a la cuarta. Debes tener algo de agallas para derrotar a un nivel cinco. Se quedó pensando unos segundos. "Espera, hace tiempo escuche de un nivel cero que derrotó al número uno y a la número tres, ¿fuiste tú?"

"No, no" negó Hamazura con la cabeza mientras Sogiita lo sostenía de su chaqueta. "Ese es otro chico al que llamo maestro." Hamazura solo soltó una risa al pensar en Touma y de cómo después del incidente en Hawái en su vuelo de regreso a Ciudad Academia Worst le contó todo las historias referentes sobre él solo para molestar a Accelerator y a Mikoto.

"Ese chico sí que tiene agallas."

"Supongo que sí." Respondió el chico de pelo claro. "Lo he visto hacer un par de cosas." No estaba hablando sobre lo que vio en Hawái sino de cómo Touma atraía chicas como un imán cuando se encontraba ebrio.

"¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Touma Kamijou, ¿Por qué?" Una idea cruzó por su mente. "Por favor dime que no planeas golpearlo por ser un nivel cero que derrotó a dos niveles cinco."

"No, ¿Por qué lo haría?" De hecho a Sogiita le gustaba la idea de un nivel cero que venciera a dos niveles cinco, pensaba que era una gran demostración de agallas. "Agallas y un gran poder, quiero conocerlo."

"Oh, Okay" Sin más Hamazura le dio la dirección de la escuela de Touma.

"Genial ahora podré conocerlo y pelear contra él."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué pelear?"

"Para que pueda medir mis agallas contra las suyas." Sogiita sonrió, soltó al hombre y se fue corriendo a gran velocidad.

Hamazura con miedo empezó a mirar a su alrededor, Mugino iba estar enojada cuando se enterará lo que le pasó al carro y ahora accidentalmente había hecho que uno de los niveles cinco empezara a buscar a Touma, no sabía de quien preocuparse más. Decidió llamar a Touma y contarle todo lo que ocurrió. La llamada no fue respondida y lo único que pudo hacer fue dejar un mensaje de voz.

De regreso a una cierta escuela la historia de Touma comenzaba. Himegami se sentó en su silla.

Touma le dio un amigable saludo. "Buenos días."

"Oh, buenos días." Contestó feliz de que notara su presencia aunque su voz no lo dejara ver.

"Es muy raro verte tan temprano por aquí."

"Sí, le estaba mostrando a alguien la escuela. Recién empieza a asistir hoy." Dijo Himegami con su usual y monótona voz.

"¿Una amiga tuya?"

"No realmente, recién nos conocimos, va un año adelantada de nosotros."

Antes de que pudiera continuar con su conversación un chico de pelo azul Aogami Pierce entró al salón y se dirigió directo hacia Touma.

"¡Kami!" Lo volteo a mirar. "Acabo de escuchar que dos chicas van a empezar a venir a la escuela a partir de hoy y que una de ellas entrara a nuestra clase."

A pesar de que no se notó, Himegami soltó un pequeño gruñido con una expresión de desagrado, sentía que la única cosa que la hacía sobresalir que era ser la nueva estudiante recién transferida le iba a ser arrebatado.

"¿Y sabes que más escuche?" Preguntó mientras hacia una torcida sonrisa. "Escuche que todo se había arreglado para que ella asistiera a este salón en específico. ¿Qué clase de chica ahora has hechizado?"

"¿Por qué piensas tan siquiera que esta chica me conoce?"

"He estado prestando atención. Así que dime ¿Qué clase de chica es? ¿Una loli? ¿Chica gótica? ¿Con lentes? ¿Tsundere? ¿Amiga de la infancia?" Esto hubiera continuado por más tiempo si la maestra no hubiese entrado al salón.

La mujer de pelo rosa que parecía que pertenecía más a un jardín de niños que como maestra de un salón de clase se paró en frente de esta.

Aclaró su garganta antes de dirigirse a estos, "Chicos tengo algo que anunciarles. ¡Un nuevo estudiante transferido se nos une al grupo!" Obtuvo la reacción de sorpresa natural de sus estudiantes. "Este estudiante es una chica –felicidades, bola de lobos pervertidos- no se decepcionen mucho gatitas-"

La clase estallo en gritos y diversas conversaciones pero por alguna razón Touma empezó a tener un extraño presentimiento.

"Bueno, preséntate" Dijo Komoe invitando a la nueva chica a pasar.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo Touma interrumpió con un gran grito, "¡ITSUWA!"

"¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que la conocías!" Aogami gritó molesto aunque sus palabras se perdieron rápidamente debido a los varios murmullos de enojo de los estudiantes varones molestos por que Touma ya conocía a la chica.

Rápidamente Touma se levantó de su asiento y salió del salón llevándose a Itsuwa consigo.

"Todos esperen unos minutos." Komoe les dijo mientras salía del salón y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

"¡Itsuwa! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!" Touma se apresuró para ir directo al punto.

"¿Qué ocurre? Preguntó Itsuwa "¿Acaso hice algo que te molestó?"

"¿Entonces la conoces?" Le preguntó Komoe.

"Sí, es una maga al igual Stiyl."

"¡¿Huh?!" Reaccionó Itsuwa. "¡¿Se lo contaste?! ¡No se supone que se lo digas!"

"Ya ha conocido a Stiyl e incluso usó magia una vez para salvar a alguien." A pesar de que sabía que Komoe no estaba tan experimentada en el mundo de la magia sabía que un par de veces usó magia e incluso logró hablar con Stiyl. Aunque no quería que se acercara mucho a esta. "Sabe algo pero no demasiado."

"Ya veo." Asintió Itsuwa. "Bueno, Necessarius y Ciudad Academia llegaron a la conclusión de que serías alguna clase de objetivo para diferentes cábalas y que necesitabas a alguien con los suficientes conocimientos y habilidades sobre magia para ayudarte a resolver esos problemas sería lo mejor para todos."

Touma se dio una palmada en la frente, "¿En verdad causo tantos problemas?"

"No realmente. Esto es solo para ayudarte y evitar el mayor daño posible a la ciudad."

"¿Así que te inscribiste como estudiante? Eso que no va contra el acuerdo. Podrías perder la habilidad de usar magia y-"

"No, no lo haré." Explico rápidamente la maga. Mi historial ha sido marcado para que no participe en ninguna clase relacionada directamente con el currículo de poderes. También se incluyó que no participaría en el proceso para ganar habilidades, usamos algo sobre una alergia a los químicos."

Touma la observó por un momento, era poco conocido que por lo menos uno de cada doscientos estudiantes no podía entrar al programa de habilidades debido a alergias provocadas por los químicos usados que les provocarían daños o anomalías en el cerebro que llegarían al mismo resultado. Parecía como si trataran de hacer que no pudiera acceder fácilmente a información importante del lado de la ciencia que el lado de la magia podría querer.

Itsuwa continuó explicando. "Así que fui enviada a tu escuela para protegerte cuando lo necesites." De cierta manera Touma lo entendía, ella tenía su misma edad por lo que se le haría más fácil adaptarse a la escuela y sabía que los Amakusa de cierto modo la ayudarían en eso. Ahora tan solo usando su uniforme de invierno encajaba perfectamente. "De esta forma podré estar cerca de ti y ayudarte a detener cualquier amenaza que surja." No lo miraba a la cara ya que podía sentir como la suya se ponía bastante roja. "Así que se me permitió venir hasta acá, conseguir un dormitorio e inscribirme."

"Oh, otra." Suspiró Komoe notando su reacción.

"Bueno, gracias supongo." Le dijo Touma. "Lamento causarte el problema de que te mudaras hasta aquí"

"No, has hecho demasiado por todos que esto no es una molestia para nada." Se sonrojo aún más.

Komoe soltó otro suspiro viendo como Touma no notaba ninguna de las señales obvias de un enamoramiento, "Okay, esto va más allá de mi control ya que le he dicho a Kamijou que no se meta en problemas pero aun así lo hace." Le dio una pequeña mirada. "Realmente no puedo entender todo lo que dicen y no estoy muy segura si lo que van a hacer es correcto pero como ambos son mis estudiantes por favor traten de no hacer algo muy peligroso. Y por favor regresen a salvo."

Itsuwa no había conocido muy bien a Komoe, de hecho al principio creía que se trataba de una niña en la escuela equivocada, pero podía decir que era una maestra que se preocupaba y amaba a sus estudiantes. No queda más que decir que ambos le prometieron que se mantendrían a salvo. Komoe prometió que mantendría el hecho de que Itsuwa era una maga en secreto y regresaron al salón de clase para que Itsuwa pudiera presentarse.

"Bien, Itsuwa puedes tomar el asiento a lado de Kamijou ya que Tsuchimikado no está presente." Le dijo después de su presentación.

Después de eso la mayor parte del salón se la paso mirando a Touma e Itsuwa a pesar de que ambos no se daban cuenta de ello. Touma trataba de relajarse ya que parecía que no había aparente amenaza así que podía disfrutar un tiempo con una amiga y estaba seguro que Index se alegraría de ver a Itsuwa de nuevo.

No ocurrió nada más por una hora cuando de repente la puerta del salón se abrió bruscamente y en el marco de la puerta se encontraba un chico con uniforme blanco.

"¡¿Quién de ustedes es Touma Kamijou?!" Gritó.

Todo el salón rápidamente señaló aTouma, mientras Itsuwa buscaba su mochila para tomar su lanza en precaución. Había una cierta intensidad en la voz del chico que hizo que todos empezaran a preocuparse.

"¡Soy Gunha Sogiita el séptimo nivel cinco y he venido a desafiarte!"

La clase se quedó en silencio excepto por Touma que soltó un grito, "¡¿QUÉ?!"

"¡Quiero luchar contra ti!"

"¡Espera-¡"

Touma trató de detenerlo pero fue muy tarde ya que algo golpeo la cabeza de Sogiita knockeandolo. Detrás del esper se encontraba la maestra de gimnasia, los estudiantes la conocían como Yomikawa.

"¡Idiota!" Le gritó a Sogiita. "No puedes entrar caminando a una escuela así como así. Acabas de activar cada una de las alarmas que teníamos. ¡¿Tienes idea de que tanto papeleo va a tener que llevarse al final?! Tuve que llamar a un escuadrón Anti-Skill que ya venía de camino para acá." Estaba al tanto del problema que podía ser Sogiita ya que ella era la persona a la que más llamaban para tratar con él. Por cierto este era el séptimo salón al que entraba buscando a Kamijou por lo que seguirle la pista no fue muy difícil. "¿A qué has venido?"

Fue el momento cuando Seiri Fukiyose habló, la chica con grandes pechos y frente dijo, "Él desafió a Kamijou a una pelea"

Yomikawa golpeo su mano contra su frente, "Sí deseas desafiar a alguien a un duelo antes debes llenar unas formas."

"¡Esperen!, ¡¿Qué?¡" Touma se encontraba sorprendido de que todos hablaran de eso como si fuera algo muy casual.

La verdad es que la gente muy seguido probaba sus poderes contra otros pero había regulaciones como señalar el por qué, Touma no tenía el recuerdo de peleas anteriores ya que la mayor parte que él presenció eran luchas detrás de callejones hechas al momento y nunca antes fue retado a una debido a su estatus como nivel cero. Llenando las formas correctas a los estudiantes se les permitía usar los terrenos de las escuelas y tener un réferi para que las cosas no se salieran de control. Esto era generalmente usado como forma de que los espers pudieran practicar y probar sus habilidades.

"¡No quiero luchar contra él!" Gritó Touma rápidamente, ¿podrían culpar al chico por no querer pelear contra una de las personas más fuertes de la ciudad?

"¡No te puedes retractar!" Gritó Fukiyose. "Él te desafió y esto no es solo entre tú y él, ambos representan a sus escuelas. Si te retiras estarás haciendo que el nombre de nuestra escuela quede mal. Deberías tener un poco de espíritu escolar en mente y presentarte para luchar, y si pierdes por lo menos trataste de mantener tu dignidad y la de la escuela en alto."

La clase entera se dio la vuelta para mirar a Touma empezándolo a juzgar si se atrevía a negarse.

Touma gruñó viendo que no podía salirse de esta. "Fukou da. De acuerdo lo hare."

La clase gritó entusiasmada aunque para ser honestos todos esperaban que todo terminase en una golpiza, no lo querían ver herido pero tenían ganas de ver una pelea.

"Eso está mejor, cada uno mostrará las agallas que posee." Gritó Sogiita levantándose del piso.

"Bien", suspiró Yomikawa, "la pelea será este viernes después de clases y en el campo de la escuela. Iré preparándolo todo." Tomó a Sogiita de la camisa. "En cuanto a ti tendrás que llenar todo el papeleo correspondiente y nos ocuparemos de lo todo lo que provocaste."

Tenía poca paciencia con el esper, sabía que este tenía buenas intenciones pero generalmente causaba más daño que bien. Realmente esperaba que Kamijou pudiera mostrarle un poco de sentido.

Touma empezó a preocuparse por todo lo que se le avecinaba y no prestó atención a ninguna de las clases por el resto del día.

Cuando las clases terminaron Fukiyose no lo dejó irse. "Vas a representar a toda la escuela así que a pesar de que probablemente vas a ser golpeado miserablemente debes de dar tu mejor presentación. Te entrenare hasta ese entonces."

No iba a tomar un no por respuesta y la mayor parte del entrenamiento fue obligar a Touma a correr vueltas en la cancha de la escuela y esquivar cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera lanzarle. Mientras Itsuwa, quería ayudarle pero fue alejada por el resto de sus compañeros que la invitaban a comer o a salir para conocerla mejor.

Muy poco sabían cada uno que los rumores de la pelea se empezaron a propagar por toda la ciudad. Los altos mandos de la ciudad se encargaron de que poca gente se enterara de la pelea e incluso lograsen enterarse del lugar donde se llevaría a cabo pero aun así un cierto número de personas logró enterarse. Tan solo el primer día Touma recibió llamadas de Hamazura, Accelerator, Misaki, Konori, Seria, Mikoto y otra media docena de personas tratando de averiguar si todo era real. Index enterándose de la pelea por medio de Maika terminó lanzándose sobre la cabeza de Touma para darle un par de mordiscos.

Aun así Touma buscó algún plan o estrategia, no tenía ningún interés de luchar contra Sogiita pero no quería terminar masacrado en el suelo.

Unos días después Kuroko se encontraba en Tokiwadai cuando después de sus clases escuchó a dos personas hablar.

"¿Escuchaste lo que le pasa a la Reina?" Preguntó una chica pelirroja.

"No, ¿Qué le pasa?" Respondió su amiga de cabello café ondulado.

"Ha habido algunos rumores sobre ella últimamente. Por los últimos días se le ha pasado mirando hacia su ventana, algunos creen que se encuentra enamorada."

"¿No significa que-?"

"Sí"

"¿Incluso la Reina se puede enamorar?"

Kuroko no se ganaba la vida espiando a la gente pero esta conversación llamó su atención por lo que no podía simplemente darse la vuelta e irse, se escondió detrás de una pared y siguió escuchando.

"Por lo que escuche parece que un chico se ganó su corazón. Se dice que es la única persona en la que no puede usar sus habilidades." Continuo la pelirroja.

Kuroko se estremeció al escuchar esto. Pensó para sí misma _'¿Qué?, ¡No puede ser él otra vez!'_

"¿En serio?" Preguntó la castaña.

"Sí, eso lo hace más accesible, escuchar que un nivel cinco puede enamorarse."

Su amiga empezó a recordar "Una vez escucha algo sobre el amor y ella antes."

"¿Qué otro rumor?"

"Es una historia, no puedo decir si es real pero en ella se menciona una conversación. Fue durante una noche de julio en el que la Reina recibió una llamada."

"¿De quién?"

"No lo sé, lo único que puedo decir es de que obtuvo su atención e hizo que se conmocionara. Se vistió y salió lo más rápido que pudo." Contó la castaña.

"¿En medio de la noche?"

"Sí, la supervisora la detuvo y aquí es donde se pone extraño…la Reina le suplicó."

"¿Le suplicó?"

"Sí, no trato de controlarla o algo parecido simplemente le suplico. Imagínatelo, una nivel cinco suplicando para que le dejaran salir después de un toque de queda, ¿Qué la habría hecho estar tan ansiosa?" No me encontraba en ese momento pero algunos dicen que una persona que le importaba necesitaba su ayuda. La supervisora conmovida por su humildad le permitió marcharse si alguien se encargaba de llevarla. Llamó a alguien y en pocos minutos un carro vino a recogerla."

"¿Así que la persona a la que iba a ayudar es el chico de ahora?"

La chica se quedó callada mientras jugaba con su cabello. "La Reina desapareció por un par de días después de esa noche. Cuando regresó fue poco antes del toque de queda y sus ojos se encontraban rojos como si se hubiera encontrado llorando. Fue entonces cuando la supervisora le preguntó que le pasaba y unas pocas chicas que se encontraban en el momento juraron que dijo: Fue muy tarde para ayudarlo. Se ha ido."

"Ido. ¿Te refieres a que…?"

"Eso creo. La Reina se quedó en su habitación los días siguientes y la gente que pasaba juraba que podía escuchar de vez en cuando sus gemidos, la supervisora se vio obligada a llevarle comida mientras ella se rehusaba a hablar sobre lo ocurrido. Eventualmente salió de su habitación y le pidió a su grupo nunca más hablar de lo ocurrido."

"¿Crees que estos chicos sean la misma persona?"

"No lo sé. De cualquier forma espero que pueda ser feliz, que te rompan el corazón y encontrar el amor de nuevo solo para perderlo otra vez debe ser algo horrible."

Kuroko se alejó del lugar, hasta este punto no sabía que creer pero si Misaki se encontraba enamorada de un cierto simio esta tendría su apoyo, tal vez así Mikoto podría superarlo y se le daría una oportunidad de estar con ella.

Eventualmente los días pasaron y el día de la pelea finalmente llegó. Una multitud de gente se había reunido detrás en el campo de la humilde escuela secundaria, probablemente el número no ascendería a unos pocos cientos de personas. La mayor parte de estos eran de la escuela secundaria que se encontraba organizando el evento y algunos seguidores de la escuela de Sogiita. Aunque también había otras personas.

"¿Qué demonios?" Salió Awaki, usando su uniforme después de sus clases. "En serio esta gente está emocionada por la pelea." Normalmente se retiraría a su dormitorio pero se encontraba interesada y decidió quedarse por un tiempo.

Las miembros de ITEM también se encontraban allí. La chica de cabello castaño con vestimenta un tanto inapropiada para la temporada de otoño buscaba por los alrededores. "Parece que la gente se encuentra súper emocionada."

"Kinuhata, ¿Estas segura de que este es el lugar?" Le preguntó Mugino que era una mujer alta y elegante además de ser una esper nivel cinco.

"Sí, Hamazura me dio la dirección. Estoy súper segura. Ahora solo tenemos que encontrarlo a él y a Takitsubo."

Pasando a lado de ellas se encontraba una chica con vestimenta de maid encina de un pequeño robot. "¡Bentos a la venta!" ¡Vengan y consigan algo de comer antes de que empiece la pelea! ¡Puede que se les vaya el apetito una vez la gente empiece a sangrar!

De alguna forma había logrado vender doce bentos gritando aquello.

"Tsuchimikado." Le llamó una chica con vestimenta maid de color amarillo. Maria que era la hermana de Seria se dirigió a su compañera maid en entrenamiento. "¿Cómo te ha ido con las ventas?" Traía consigo una bandeja llena de cajas para almuerzo.

"A este punto se supone que debí vender un poco más de lo normal." Le dijo Maika. "Estoy preocupada por mi amigo que va a pelear y conociéndolo seguramente va a salir herido de esto."

"Oh, y dime ¿Quién va a pelear?" Preguntó Maria sorprendida.

No muy lejos de ellas una chica de grandes pechos llegaba exhausta a la escuela.

"Ahí estas." Empezó regañándole Seria viendo que se acercaba.

"Lo siento. Corrí todo el camino hasta acá desde donde me dejo el auto." Le contó Misaki tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Seria soltó un suspiro. "Ni siquiera es una caminata larga. ¿Y lo hiciste?"

"Lo más que pude. Revise a cualquier persona que supiera sobre la pelea del séptimo. Trate de borrar el mayor número de memorias posibles."

"Aun así un montón de gente logró llegar hasta aquí. Hubieran sido más si no hubiésemos intervenido y estoy segura de que algunos miembros de la junta de directores nos ayudaron."

"Bueno, ya estoy aquí y podría simplemente borrar la memoria de todas estas personas."

"No, quiero asegurarme de que todos estén aquí. Además los poderes del número siete bloquean tus habilidades como los de Touma y podrían notar algo extraño como gente olvidando todo esto a una gran escala. Esperemos y veamos si alguien causa problemas para borrarle su memoria. Por el momento solo encarguemos de alterar su mente solo un poco. Solo lo suficiente para mantener un poco más alejada la atención hacia Touma."

Dejaron la entrada mientras otro grupo aparecía en esta. "¿Así que esta es la escuela del simio?"

Comentó una cierta teleporter viendo el estado de la escuela, todo parecía que fue puesto rápidamente debido a la pelea. Había puestos vendiendo comida y unos cuantos juegos para juntar dinero puestos por varios clubes de la escuela. Kuroko pensaba que era impresionante como lograban sacar ventaja de semejante evento.

"No puedo creerlo." Empezó a hablar Saten. "Esta es su escuela y vine aquí cuando tomé lecciones extras. No puedo creer que vaya a luchar contra Sogiita."

"Yo no puedo creer que ese idiota aceptará." Murmuró Mikoto para sí misma.

Uiharu le preguntó a Mikoto, "¿No peleaste con Sogiita una vez?"

"Sí, y está loco. Ese tipo es un raro que creo que ni siquiera sabe cómo funcionan sus poderes. Aun así logro atrapar uno de mis railgun al 30% con sus dientes."

"¡Wow!" Exclamó Saten sorprendida. Bueno ¿Quién creen que gane? Digo escuché un rumor de que luchaste contra un nivel cero que te venció, de lo que he podido ver Kamijou es ese nivel cero ¿no es así?"

Mikoto se estremeció al escuchar esto, "No es tan simple."

"¿Ustedes también están aquí?" Una cara familiar se acercó hacia ellas.

"¿Konori?" Kuroko se le quedó mirando a su superior. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Uh, bueno." Konori se rasco la parte de atrás de su cabeza. "Bueno, Touma y yo hemos estado hablando últimamente por teléfono especialmente después de que me enterara de que iba a pelear. Estaba preocupada por ello por lo que pensé que tal vez debería venir."

"Lo llamaste por su primer nombre." Notó Saten "¿Acaso ustedes dos se volvieron muy cercanos?" Saten dijo con un tono que decía que esperaba una cierta respuesta.

"Eh,…tal vez un poco." Konori lo ha llamado por su primer nombre por accidente pero nunca le dijo que se detuviera.

En el campo se estaba habiendo los últimos toques por una mujer alta y hermosa usando una chaqueta roja con un cabello negro largo que caía por la parte de atrás hasta sus hombros. Sus ojos oscuros se enfocaron en el equipo ante ella. Pudo sentir como unos ojos la observaban y se dio la vuelta para encontrar a una mujer alta a tan solo unos pasos de ella. Se encontraba vistiendo un traje negro y falda que contrastaba con el traje de correr color verde que usaba la otra mujer.

"¿Puedo ayudarla?" Dijo tratando de sonar amable.

"¿Tú eres Satomi Kihara?" Preguntó Yomikawa mientras hacia una curiosa mueca.

"Sí, soy la investigadora enviada para estudiar las habilidades de Gunha Sogiita. Ciertamente hay algo en ellas." La verdad es que solo fue enviada por ese día y la verdad no quería estar allí. No era la investigadora de mayor rango dentro de su familia y la mayor parte de ellos la dejaban fuera de sus asuntos y tenían pocas expectativas respecto a ella. Razón por la que fue escogida para revisar la investigación, ninguno de los Kihara deseaba ir ya que los poderes de Sogiita eran algo que ninguno de ellos habían podido descifrar por lo que regresar sin ninguna clase de respuesta los hacían ver como tontos. A penas se enteraron de la pelea una hora antes y la forzaron a ir cuando supieron que sería Touma contra quien lucharía, para los Kihara Touma era alguien de quien estar al tanto ya que sabían que el Director de Ciudad Academia tenía ciertos planes para él aunque ninguno de ellos estuviese al tanto. Satomi sacó unos papeles, "¿Le gustaría ver mis permisos?"

"No, estoy segura que los tiene." Le dijo Yomikawa, ella no confiaba en los investigadores o científicos viendo como muchos de ellos maltrataban a los niños en favor de su investigación. Se aseguraría de que Satomi no tuviese la oportunidad de herir a Touma o Sogiita.

Satomi le dio una falsa sonrisa amable. Realmente solo analizar la pelea y ver qué datos podía recopilar sobre el poder de Sogiita e irse.

La gente empezaba a dirigirse a sus asientos en el campo para poder ver la pelea.

Una monja con ropas que parecían pertenecer más a una fiesta de té hablaba con una persona de pelo rosa, "¡Touma! No puedo creer que se haya metido en más problemas."

"No te preocupes hermana-san." Le dijo Komoe tratando de razonar con ella. "Yomikawa supervisara la pelea y se asegurara de que nadie salga herido."

"¿Pero por qué tiene que pelear tan siquiera?"

"Creo que es por culpa de mi clase. Se dejaron llevar por el momento y ahora todo esto se supone es por el honor de la escuela."

"Bueno eso suena estúpido." Respondió la monja haciendo un puchero.

No muy lejos del campo cerca de los puestos Itsuwa se encontraba recorriéndolos. Sentía que había fallado ya que en su primer día Touma había sido desafiado a una pelea que se llevaba a cabo hoy mismo y no pudo hacer nada al respecto. Se le dio una lista de reglas a seguir y se suponía que no debía pelear con espers usando magia ya que podía desestabilizar el balance entre esta y la ciencia. Touma le dijo que no se preocupara ya que solo era un desafío y no iban tras su vida pero aun así le preocupaba que pudiera salir herido. Se suponía que debía protegerlo y sentía que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

No estaba prestando mucha atención mientras caminaba cuando de repente chocó con otra chica. "Los siento."

"No, yo lo siento" Le respondió Konori. "No estaba prestando atención. Tuve que alejarme de mis amigas por un rato, las cosas se pusieron tensas cuando una de ellas empezó a preguntarme sobre un chico. Así que les dije que iba a conseguir unos bocadillos."

"No, está bien. Yo tampoco estaba prestando atención. Solo estoy preocupada por alguien…" Soltó Itsuwa naturalmente.

"Oh, ¿acaso algo ocurre?" Konori tenía un deseo natural para ayudar a las personas lo que la hacía una buena oficial de Judgement.

"Es algo difícil de explicar pero conozco a una de las personas que está a punto de pelear y estoy preocupada por él."

"¿De casualidad no conoces a Touma?" Le preguntó Konori.

"Sí, ¿y tú?" Itsuwa pensaba que tal vez era hora de revisar los contactos y amistades de Touma.

"¿Touma?" Les preguntó una chica que se encontraba cerca de ellas al escuchar el nombre.

Como si fuera obra del destino Konori, Itsuwa y Seria se habían topado la una con las otras gracias a un solo chico. Aunque si alguien consideraba las posibilidades no eran tan asombrosas o bajas ya que todas se encontraban en el mismo lugar por una razón especifica en un grupo de no pocos más unas cientos de personas.

"Otras dos." Suspiró Seria. "Asumo que ustedes dos están aquí para asegurarse de que Touma salga de esta en una pieza."

Las dos chicas asintieron tímidamente. Seria realmente se encontraba sorprendida por cuantas chicas atractivas podía atraer Touma pero no lo suficiente.

Fue en ese momento en el que apareció Misaki con un algodón de azúcar en su mano, "Estaba hablando con una de las chicas de los puestos de algodones y-" Se detuvo y dio la vuelta cuando vio a las otras dos chicas. "Oh, hola. ¿Quiénes son?" Se presentaron y le contaron la situación en la que se encontraban, Misaki fue rápida en entender por qué y esto le dio una idea. "Oh, se me acaba de ocurrir algo. Originalmente lo tenía planeado solo para Seria y para mí pero con dos más lo podría hacer más interesante. Si realmente desean apoyar a Touma hasta la victoria les sugiero que vengan conmigo."

Las otras tres chicas no tenían idea de lo que estaba hablando Misaki y su sonrisa traviesa no les ayudaba en nada, pero aun así siguieron a la rubia.

La multitud empezaba a juntarse mientras el tiempo para la pelea se acercaba. En un lado del campo Sogiita se encontraba parado mientras su chaqueta se agitaba con el viento. Se encontraba de brazos cruzados con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara ansioso de que la pelea comenzase.

* * *

 **Notas del autor: Okay en el siguiente capítulo tendremos la pelea. Esta es de un poco más de diez páginas de largo por lo que es más grande de lo que pensé. Así que déjenme saber que piensan en la forma de un review. Y díganme que piensan ¿Creen que Maria también cayó por Kamijou? Escuche a algunos decir que sí pero nunca lo entendí. ¿Y que creen que Misaki tenga planeado? Yo lo se pero ¿cual es sus suposición? Y como aun no hay ninguna explicación sobre los poderes de Sogiita simplemente seguiré la regla de lo cool.**

 **To Aru Majutsu no Index/Kagaku no Railgun le pertenecen a Kazuma Kamachi**

 **Twist of Fate le pertenece a ADdude yo solo soy el tipo que traduce.**


	5. Capítulo 5: Batalla

**Primero que nada mil y más disculpas por la demora y dejar literalmente estos tres meses colgada la historia. Se supone que el capitulo estaría listo para agosto pero a mi computadora le dio complejo de Jesucristo ya que decidió morir y revivir varias veces durante estos meses y solo podía moverme por FF a través de mi celular (no quiero ofender a nadie con ese chiste) pero por suerte tenía lo que avance del capitulo guardado. Muchas gracias por los que han esperado pacientemente por la historia y una vez más me disculpo por ello, solo nos queda un viaje de 40 capítulos más los que vienen por lo que la historia seguirá viva por un buen tiempo. Recuerden todo lo que sigue después de esta nota es propiedad de ADdude.**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Batalla

Sogiita se encontraba al final del campo, el viento movía su chaqueta dándole la apariencia de una capa. Tenía los brazos cruzados mientras miraba al otro lado del campo esperando a que empiece la pelea.

De repente de entre la multitud un chico de pelo azul caminó hacia el medio del campo sosteniendo un megáfono consigo, "¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Hoy Gunha Sogiita el séptimo nivel cinco se enfrentara contra nuestro imán del desfortunio, el nivel cero Touma Kamijou!" La multitud rompió en una gran cantidad de aplausos y gritos ante el anuncio. "¡Esa es tu señal Kami~!"

De pronto la canción "Let's Be Friends" empezó a asonar a través del campo. Touma, usando su ropa de gimnasia, se acercaba al otro lado del campo. Hamazura se encontraba a lado de él como alguna clase de apoyo mientras que Accelerator apoyándose con su bastón se encontraba a su otro lado. Sosteniendo un reproductor mp3 conectado a una bocina se encontraba la pequeña rubia Fremea y la pequeña clon Last Order y sosteniendo dos carteles que decían 'Touma' y 'Kamijou' se encontraban Himegami y Takitsubo. Hamazura quería que Takitsubo usara un atuendo de chica conejo pero no tuvieron el suficiente tiempo para conseguirlo. La multitud solo se les quedo mirando confundida, querían hacer alguna clase de gran entrada pero juzgando por la multitud esta no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte.

"Sabía que debimos conseguir el atuendo." Murmuró por lo bajo Shiage.

"Tal vez alguna otra canción hubiese estado mejor." Señaló Takitsubo.

"'No Buts' pudo haber sido una buena opción." Agregó Himegami. "Ya saben la de ese anime."

Las niñas apagaron las bocinas mientras que Accelerator solo se quedaba mirando alrededor. El esper más fuerte solo vino ya que Last Order le había insistido mucho y por qué Yomikawa se lo pidió en caso de que Sogiita se excediera en la pelea y necesitase ser detenido.

"¡¿Con que aquí te metiste?!" Gritó Mugino molesta mientras se acercaba. Hamazura solo empezó a temblar al escuchar estas palabras.

"Lo siento."

"No aun. ¡Veamos cómo te verías con un corte rápido! La Meltdowner disparó un rayo verde de energía directo a Hamazura, este se dirigía a las puntas de su cabello, Hamazura con temor saltó detrás de Touma. Cayendo en alguna clase de instinto Touma dirigió su mano hacia la dirección en que se dirigía y el rayo de energía desapareció con un sonido parecido al del cristal rompiéndose. Mugino se quedó sorprendida viendo como su ataque fue detenido en medio del aire. Hubo algunos murmullos de la gente que logró ver lo que paso.

"¡Eso es súper imposible!" Gritó Kinuhata con algo de temor.

Con una pequeña corriente de viento una teleporter pelirroja apareció.

"Eres tú." Le dijo mirando a Touma.

"¿Musujime? ¿Qué haces aquí?" Le preguntó Accelerator.

"Vengo a esta escuela:" Respondió antes de volver su atención hacia Touma. "Tú eres ese chico que llamó una ambulancia para mí la otra vez."

"Sí." Dijo Touma encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Y ahora pelearas contra el número siete?"

"Sí lo hará." Respondió Himegami.

"Oh, hola." Le saludó Awaki.

Touma se encontraba ligeramente confundido pero no tanto como Himegami que le dio una pequeña mirada. "¿Se conocen?"

"Algo así, aún no se su nombre."

"Oh, es Awaki Musujime. Supongo que puedes decirme Awaki ya que me salvaste y todo eso."

"Soy Touma Kamijou." Se presentó.

"¡Vamos~ Kamijou~!" El grito que vino de la nada terminó distrayendo a todos.

Todos se dieron la vuelta para ver a cuatro chicas usando camisetas verdes y blancas de porrista con faldas de tenis blancas sosteniendo ponpones rosas. Misaki, Seria, Itsuwa y Konori se encontraban animando a Touma una a lado de la otra. Misaki había hablado con unas chicas de un puesto que eran porristas y al escuchar que ella era de Tokiwadai le prestaron las llaves de sus casilleros y sus uniformes. Pero como estos no estaban hechos a su talla terminaron siendo un poco ajustados y resaltando sus atributos.

"¡Tiene porristas!" Gruñó Mikoto mientras pequeñas chispas salían disparadas de sus flequillos.

"¿Esa es Konori?" Preguntó Saten mientras hacia una sonrisa burlona.

"¡¿Qué clase de poder posee este simio?!" Gritó Kuroko asombrada. "¡Yo soy la única quien debería conseguir esa reacción de mi Onee-sama!"

"¿Esa es mi hermana?" Maria rápidamente sacó la cámara de su celular al ver a su hermana en un uniforme de porrista.

Index solo gruñó. "¡Touma!"

"Supongo que Kamijou siempre será el mismo." Dijo Aogami Pierce molesto. "¡Magnífico bastardo! ¡Haznos un favor Sogiita y mátalo!"

Las chicas tenían en mente apoyar a Touma y hacer que la multitud se pusiera de su lado pero al final todos los muchachos de su escuela empezaron a gritar en su contra. Ninguno creería que ganara pero ahora estaban ansiosos de verlo sufrir. Touma pudo en este momento haber soltado su frase típica pero honestamente se encontraba distraído por las porristas.

"¡Touma Kamijou!" Gritó Gunha con todas sus fuerzas. "¡Finalmente podemos luchar!"

"¿Huh? ¿Qué?" De nuevo se encontraba distraído con las porristas.

"He oído rumores sobre ti. ¡Escuche que lograste vencer a la Railgun!"

Mikoto empezó a disparar más chispas. "¡Cállate idiota!"

"Luego que lograste vencer a Accelerator, el esper más fuerte."

Accelerator fue tomado por sorpresa por este comentario pero después solo se le quedó mirando a Sogiita, "Imbécil." Habló apretando sus dientes. "Voy a matarlo."

"E incluso he escuchado que Mental Out no tiene poder sobre ti y que te ganaste su corazón."

"¡¿Huh?!" Misaki se encontraba completamente sonrojada. Buscó torpemente por un control esperando poder borrarle la memoria pero le resultó imposible debido a sus poderes.

"Y que al final entrenaste a otro nivel cero para derrotar a la Meltdowner."

Mugino parecía que se encontraba lista para matar a alguien. Todos los presentes miraron hacia los distintos niveles cinco pero viéndolos a todos molestos y enojados rápidamente apartaron la mirada por su propia seguridad. Rápidamente se empezó a crear el chisme de que si todo lo que dijo Sogiita fue verdad, todos habían escuchado los rumores sobre un nivel cero venciéndolos pero podría ser realmente Touma.

Sogiita continuo gritando, "¡Esas sí que son agallas! ¡Estoy impresionado! ¡No me voy a contener!"

"Mátalo." Le susurró Accelerator a Touma.

Todos los niveles cinco habían luchado con Sogiita en algún punto y se frustraban debido a él y a su inexplicable poder. Al final tenían que encontrar una forma de huir de él o de dejarlo incapacitado. El hecho de que él le soltara a todos los presentes que fueron vencidos por un nivel cero aumentaba sus ganas de herirlo más.

Yomikawa se dirigió al centro del campo quitándole el megáfono a Aogami con Fukiyose llevándoselo fuera del campo regañándolo sobre tener espíritu escolar y que apoyara a Touma. Yomikawa les indicó a los dos chicos que se acercaran y empezó a dar las reglas para que todos pudieran escucharlas. "Okay, la pelea estará dividida en tres rondas de diez minutos cada una y cinco minutos de descanso entre estas. Hay un profesional médico fuera del campo si se llega a necesitar." Apuntó hacia las afueras del campo donde un cierto doctor con cara de rana se encontraba esperando. "Sí alguno de ustedes termina gravemente herido le pelea se detendrá. Sí no hay un ganador al final de las tres rondas este será determinado por un grupo de maestros de amabas escuelas que actuaran como jueces. Yo seré su árbitro y asegúrense de que ninguno de ustedes pelee sucio, así que nada de golpes bajos o me encargare de que ambos queden inconscientes en el suelo." Ambos tragaron en seco al escuchar las palabras de la maestra. "Cuando diga que empiecen empiezan cuando diga que se detengan paren. ¿Les quedó claro?"

Ambos competidores asintieron. La maestra se dio la vuelta y caminó fuera del campo.

Sogiita miró a Touma y le preguntó, "Hey, ¿a todo esto cuál es tu poder? Solo preguntaba por curiosidad y no para tratar de obtener alguna ventaja en la pelea.

Touma le contestó con sinceridad. "Es mi mano derecha, puede cancelar cualquier cosa sobrenatural que entre en contacto con esta."

"Oh, es solo tu mano. Bueno no quiero que salgas herido por lo que creo que solo me enfocare en ella."

"Gracias." Touma empezaba a tener un buen presentimiento sobre todo esto y que tal vez no saldría herido.

"Sí puedes cancelar mis poderes entonces voy a concentrar toda mi fuerza en tu mano. Voy a usar todas mis agallas contra ti."

"No tienes que-"

"¡Sí, sí tengo!" Respondió Sogiita. "Tengo que darlo todo al igual que tú. Estemos luchando, una batalla de habilidad y agallas. No darlo todo sería una falta de respeto hacia ti y viceversa. Así que voy a dar todo lo que mis agallas puedan ofrecer y espero que hagas lo mismo."

Touma lanzó un suspiro sintiendo que ese discurso era su castigo por los muchos discursos que antes había dado. "Fukou da."

"¡Comiencen!" El grito de la maestra de gimnasia se escuchó por todo el campo mientras Sogiita estaba listo para empezar.

"¡Amazing punch!" Gritó el esper con todas sus fuerzas. De repente su puño fue envuelto por una clase de energía color roja que crecía más y más. Sogiita se lanzó hacia Touma mientras bajaba su puño. Todo lo que la audiencia pudo ver fue una explosión que envolvió a Touma y todos empezaron a pensar lo peor cuando solo hubo silencio en el campo. El silencio fue roto por el sonido de cristales rompiéndose y el humo se disipó para dejar ver que Touma había logrado atrapar el puño del esper con su mano derecha en el último segundo. La multitud soltó una exclamación de sorpresa, el área alrededor de Touma se encontraba quemada completamente a excepción del pequeño semicírculo en el que se encontraba Touma.

"Esas sí que son agallas." Sogiita saltó lejos de Touma. "Realmente detuviste mi ataque."

Sogiita no quiso esperar más y se lanzó de nuevo para otro ataque, empezó a correr hacia él a una gran velocidad por lo que lo único que se podía ver era una clase de mancha. Todo se detuvo con el sonido de cristales rompiéndose y la audiencia fue testigo del puño derecho de Touma golpeando a Sogiita en el estómago. Touma levantó su puño por simple instinto y no por ser capaz de ver la dirección a la que se dirigía Sogiita y el lugar al que logro dar era debido a que tanto logró levantarlo. Sogiita soltó un gruñido ahogado mientras retrocedía. Había pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que alguien logró golpearlo e incluso se encontraba más sorprendido que la audiencia. Touma solo había cancelado su poder pero el momento hizo que su puño se sintiera más fuerte.

"Ese fue un buen golpe." Logró toser Sogiita. "Un buen y sólido golpe. Ahora es tu turno." Sogiita se recompuso y se colocó en una posición de combate. "Golpéame."

"¿Qué?"

"Es tu turno, trata de golpearme. Veamos como manejas mis escudos. Dame todo lo que tengas." Sogiita alzó su mano y una pared de luz se formó alrededor de él.

Touma soltó un suspiro sabiendo que Sogiita pelearía hasta el final. Touma se recompuso y corrió hacia el escudo y lo golpeo con su puño derecho. Al principio nada paso pero luego grietas empezaron a formarse en este haciendo que se rompiera y desapareciera hacia la nada. El puño siguió su trayectoria golpeando a Sogiita en la cara. Los otros niveles cinco se encontraban más que agradecidos al verlo tomar un golpe. Sogiita no estaba muy acostumbrado a pelear sin sus poderes por lo que tenía problemas al luchar con Touma pero aun así trataba de dar su mejor esfuerzo. Sogiita cayó al suelo y golpeándolo gritó con todas sus fuerzas, "¡Smash Quake!"

El suelo empezó a temblar violentamente mientras una onda expansiva se hacía más grande haciendo que todo lo que se encontrara alrededor empezara a temblar, Touma cayó al suelo de espaldas mientras su mano derecha tocaba el suelo cancelando el ataque. Mientras el pequeño temblor se detenía todos suspiraron aliviados.

"¡Meteor Smash!"

"¿Huh? ¿Ese no es un movimiento de un video-?" Antes de que Touma pudiese terminar pudo observar algo encima de él. Le tomó un segundo darse cuenta que docenas de esferas de luz estaban cayendo del cielo. Touma saltó tratando de evitar una esfera que se terminó estrellando contra el suelo. El lugar donde había caído quedó completamente destrozado levantando una nube de polvo. Touma siguió corriendo mientras escuchaba otra y otra esfera explotando contra el suelo. Pronto todo el campo se convirtió en un campo de minas con cada esfera que caía del cielo. Una logró caer cerca de Touma haciendo que la explosión lo sacara a volar como un simple muñeco de trapo.

"Así que él fue el que te venció." Le preguntó Mugino a Accelerator mientras observaban a Touma correr a través del campo haciendo su mejor intento de evitar los proyectiles que seguían cayendo.

"Se está conteniendo." Fue lo que le respondió. "No te iría muy bien su fueras tú la que luchara contra él."

Juzgando por como Touma corría cual pollo sin cabeza se le hacía muy difícil ver como alguien como él podría vencer a cualquier esper incluso con la habilidad de cancelar poderes.

Touma trataba de evadir cada explosión, los ataques ocurrían demasiado rápido para poder negarlos y como caían al azar era mejor que siguiera moviéndose. Se encontraba casi agradecido por el entrenamiento que le dio Fukiyose pero aun así debía recuperar el aliento.

Cuando todo el polvo desapareció empezó a ver lo que Sogiita había estado haciendo todo el rato que se la paso corriendo, "Fukou da."

Sogiita tenía sus brazos levantados en el aire mientras una bola de energía se estaba condensando en sus manos haciéndose más y más grande con cada segundo. Si Sogiita tuviera que explicar su ataque diría que consistía en concentrar su energía en un solo ataque, pero aquellos como Index que han estudiado el uso de energía vital para ataques de magia con mana dirían que esa energía acumulada no era chi, mana o algo parecido. La bola estaba hecha de una energía de un color azul y blanco transparente con una esfera negra en el centro de esta.

La bola de energía era dos veces del tamaño de una pelota de playa cuando Sogiita habló, "Te gusta, he querido probar este ataque desde hace un tiempo pero todos me seguían diciendo que era demasiado peligroso de usar. Pensé que con tú habilidad y agallas sería el momento adecuado para probarlo. Toma algo de tiempo formarlo así que por eso te di esa pequeña distracción. ¿Bastante ingenioso, eh?"

Touma se encontraba aterrado de ser golpeado por eso. "¡¿Te dijeron que era demasiado peligroso?! ¡Entonces no lo uses!"

Sogiita no escuchó y dirigió la bola hacia Touma, ni siquiera tenía un nombre para su ataque para gritarlo. El ataque era demasiado grande para esquivarlo así que lo único que le quedaba hacer a Touma era sostener su mano derecha frente a este. Se sentía como si una ola chocara contra la costa mientras la energía se agolpaba contra la mano derecha de Touma antes de que desapareciera completamente con un sonido de cristales rompiéndose. La onda de choque que provocó fue tan grande que incluso logró tumbar a algunas personas. Touma suspiró aliviado pero vio la esfera negra que aún se encontraba en el cielo. De repente el área alrededor de esta empezó a arrastrar todo lo que se encontrase cerca hacia ella. El aire parecía girar alrededor de esta pero parecía que absorbería todo lo que se encontrase a su alrededor, Touma luchaba por apartarse mientras era arrastrado hacia esta.

Accelerator gritó algo mientras sostenía a Last Order y usaba sus poderes para contrarrestar lo mejor posible los efectos, "¡Creo que ese idiota creo algo parecido a un agujero negro! ¡Tócalo o si no todos nos seremos arrastrados hacia eso!"

Era todo lo que podía sugerir, los agujero negros eran fuerzas desconocidas aun para Ciudad Academia y ni siquiera él se encontraba seguro de que si esa cosa era un agujero negro lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que Touma pudiera detenerlo. Touma ni siquiera pudo escuchar completamente a Accelerator pero logró captar lo más importante, se encontraba sosteniéndose lo mejor que podía en el piso pero decidió soltarse extendiendo su mano derecha. Fue succionado rápidamente y mientras los vientos pasaban a su alrededor logró alcanzar la esfera y tocarla. Después de eso está rompió en varios pedazos y Touma fue lanzado lejos de esta. Todo ocurrió tan rápido que nadie estaba seguro de que paso.

Touma cayó contra el piso y tomó un respiro, miró hacia donde estaba Sogiita, "¿Qué demonios fue eso?"

"No lo sé. Es la primera vez que esa esfera actúa por si sola. Normalmente solo aparece cuando trato de hacer una de esas grandes explosiones."

"¿¡Ni siquiera lo sabes!? ¡Pudiste haber matado a todos los demás!"

Ahora Touma quería herirlo por ser un idiota. El primer round termino y Hamazura hizo un trabajo rápido ayudando a Touma con algunas pequeñas heridas y cortes. Accelerator les explicó como el ataque de Sogiita tenía un centro extremadamente denso que terminó siendo expuesto y cuya densidad era lo suficiente para atraer la gravedad como un agujero negro. Después de eso Touma regresó a la pelea en la que Sogiita seguía sacando ataques extraños. Sogiita creó una espada de luz, empezó a disparar rayos láser de sus ojos y creó una pequeña explosión sónica. Aun así Touma logró cancelar la mayor parte de sus ataques mientras se dirigía hacia Sogiita y lograba golpearlo un par de veces. Durante los descansos recibía toda clase de consejos de otros pero aun así la pelea seguía en un punto medio entra ambos. Sogiita era un inútil cuando se trataba de pelea de puños algo de lo que Touma podía tomar ventaja cada vez que podía acercase pero se le hacía difícil predecir los ataques de Sogiita ya que no tenía idea de cómo funcionaban. Cuando luchó contra Accelerator sabía lo suficiente sobre su control de vectores para simplemente golpearlo con su mano derecha pero todo lo que usaba Sogiita era una simple locura.

"¡Tienen cinco minutos!" Gritó Yomikawa.

Finalmente llegó la ronda final y ambos chicos de pelo puntiagudo se encontraban cansados y sin aliento.

"¡Bien!" Gritó Sogiita un poco emocionado. "¡Démoslo todo!"

"Bien por mí." Respondió Touma sosteniendo su mano derecha.

Sogiita estaba completamente sudado, tanto que incluso su bandana ni siquiera podía mantener todo su sudor de la frente. Su puño empezó a brillar y corrió hacia Touma con la intención de darle todo lo que sus fuerzas le permitiesen. Corrió hacia él mientras energía salía disparada de esta dándole el aspecto de un meteoro mientras se acercaba hacia Touma a tan solo uno centímetros acelero su paso mientras una nube de polvo se levantaba entre ellos. Lo siguiente que pasó seguramente fue acción del cansancio de ambos pero el caso fue que Sogiita falló ya que no logró darle a la mano hacia la que iba dirigida. Debido al ángulo del ataque falló su objetivo y se dirigió hacia el punto en donde su brazo derecho se conectaba con su hombro. Los ojos de Sogiita se abrieron como platos al ver como el brazo salía de su hombro junto con un chorro de sangre y escuchaba a Touma gritar de dolor. No tenía la intención de herirlo por lo que todo fue un error y quería detener su ataque y el poder que envolvía su puño pero se dio cuenta de que esta había desaparecido. Todo ocurrió en un parpadeo pero sintió que algo estaba ocurriendo. De repente fue lanzado a gran velocidad por una gran fuerza parecida a una explosión. Sogiita cayó fuertemente contra el suelo y mientras abría sus ojos pudo ver una gran nube de polvo cubriendo el campo. Trató de arrastrase hacia Touma, que parecía estar inconsciente, y tratar de ayudarle pero se detuvo, tragó en seco mientras sentía algo extraño. Un charco de sangre empezó a formarse debajo de Touma mientras Sogiita veía que esta se movía como si algo se encontrara ahí, como si algo estaba saliendo del lugar donde solía estar el brazo de Touma.

Nadie de los que se encontraban fuera de la nube de humo podía ver que estaba pasando pero todos aguantaban la respiración expectantes. Todos sintieron la presencia de algo más grande que ellos había llegado, un sentimiento que solo podía ser descrito como el de un animal sintiéndose acechado por un depredador.

Sogiita era alguien que se no asustaba fácilmente, algunos incluso dirán que se encuentra tan alejado de la realidad que nada podía hacer que regresara a sus cincos sentidos pero él estaba seguro de lo que estaba viendo. El terror se apoderó de él al ver como la sangre era salpicada hacia algo invisible, la sangre la salpicaba como si fuera una figura de vidrio dándole forma. Pronto Sogiita estaba seguro de que estaba viendo un dragón y quería creer que se encontraba alucinando al ver a la criatura mover su lengua y parpadear. Las escamas resplandecían cubiertas de sangre y sus dientes cual cuchillos afilados se mostraban listos para destruir cualquier cosa. De repente el cuerpo de Touma se levantó en el aire como si cuerdas hubiesen sido atadas a este y lo controlaran como una marioneta. La Cosa Invisible miró hacia el cielo ignorando al asustado esper, se estiró abriendo y cerrando su boca hacia el cielo tratando de alcanzar algo que nadie veía. Parecía enojada como si lo que quisiera alcanzar se encontrara lejos de ella, fue entonces cuando soltó un aterrador rugido. La Cosa Invisible se movía erráticamente rugiendo como si maldijera a Dios y a su creación. Los cristales alrededor de la escuela se rompieron completamente mientras la gente cubría sus oídos esperando bloquear los rugidos, el suelo empezó a temblar como si un monstruo estuviera pisándolo. La multitud empezó a gritar con miedo mientras trataba de huir.

Saten y Uiharu estaban agarradas a Kuroko con completo miedo. "¡Kuroko por favor sácanos de aquí!" le rogaba Saten.

"¡No pu-puedo!" Empezó a temblar Kuroko, no importaba que tanto tratara sus poderes se rehusaban a funcionar. Había una presencia abrumadora anclándola al suelo mientras ella quería correr.

"¡Conexión con la red Misaka perdida grita Misaka en total pánico!" Last Order se encontraba agarrada a Accelerator pero este tenía problemas para estar de pie o poder hablar ya que su conexión con la red había sido cortada.

Hamazura se encontraba aferrado a Takitsubo que usualmente tenía una expresión estoica pero que por una vez dejaba ver alguna otra emoción que claramente era terror. Fremea se mantenía lo más junta con ellos como una pequeña niña asustada lo haría con sus padres creyendo que estos la protegerían y la mantendrían a salvo.

Himegami vio la cruz que mantenía sus poderes a raya destrozarse pero podía sentir que estos aún se encontraban sellados por algo más poderoso.

Komoe e Index se encontraban abrazadas la una con la otra. No se decían palabra alguna pero ambas deseaban que Touma se encontrara bien. Lo que más le preocupaba a Komoe era que su vieja amiga Yomikawa también se encontraba asustada. Después de todo a lo que se ha enfrentado Yomikawa Komoe pensaba que ya nada la podría asustar.

"¿Q-qué?" Konori se estaba preguntando qué estaba pasando. Cada fibra de su cuerpo le decía que debía correr. No podía entender este miedo no podía evitar pensar, _'¿Por qué estoy tan asustada?'_

La mente de Itsuwa trataba de entender la situación, en su vida como maga se había encontrado con un montón de cosas pero no ninguna que le inspirara tanto miedo. Una parte de ella quería huir mientras que la otra quería lanzarse hacia la nube de polvo para encontrar a Touma pero aun así el miedo la paralizaba.

Misaki y Seria se encontraban abrazadas la una a la otra, la última vez que paso algo como eso se encontraban llorando ahora era por miedo.

Mikoto quería correr como mucha de la gente que empezó a huir de la arena, usualmente era muy valiente pero ahora no podía entender por qué estaba tan asustada _'¿Acaso Sogiita hizo algo para meterse en la mente de los demás?'_ Trató de contener las lágrimas que se estaban formando en sus ojos, sentía como solo quería correr hacia su madre. Sintió un escalofrió, sintió como si algo estuviese detrás de ella listo para desgarrarla con sus dientes.

Awaki se encontraba asustada, por primera vez en mucho tiempo quería usar sus poderes para irse lejos de ahí pero una presencia desconocida hacia que sus poderes no funcionasen.

Todas las personas que se encontraban viendo el evento tenían diferentes reacciones de lo que estaba ocurriendo pero ninguna tan drástica como la de Sogiita. El esper solo podía observar a la cosa saliendo del brazo de Touma mientras este dejaba de agitarse y dirigía sus ojos vacíos hacia él. Por segunda vez lo vio totalmente quieto mientras juraba que lo estaba observando directamente hacia su alma. Cada uno de sus pensamientos gritaba que iba a morir y por alguna razón no podía usar sus poderes para huir. La cabeza de dragón soltó un último rugido mientras abría su mandíbula y se acercaba hacia él.

"¡Alto!" La voz fue lo suficientemente alta que hizo a la gente pensar que esta dividía el cielo. Una luz bajo rápidamente del cielo y Sogiita miró a Touma que había hablado. "Alto."

Era casi una cosa de risa que ese chico le dijese a esa cosa que hacer pero lo que fue más sorprendente fue que obedeció. La cosa aparentemente se desvaneció y un nuevo brazo tomo su lugar. Sogiita miró hacia donde se encontraba el brazo original pero solo logró ver a penas como este se disolvía.

Sogiita colapso en el suelo abrumado por todo lo sucedido. El polvo rápidamente se fue mientras la gente volvía a respirar tranquila sintiendo que lo que sea que fuese esa presencia se había ido. La gente de pronto observo algo que ninguno esperaba ver: Sogiita inconsciente en el suelo con Touma encima de él.

La multitud estaba callada por el shock cuando el silencio fue roto por un ¡KAMIJOU GANA! que gritó un cierto idiota de cabello azul. Rápidamente Touma fue rodeado por una multitud de gente para felicitarlo, parecía que cada uno decidió ignorar la presencia que sintieron para proteger su propia sanidad mental. Algo como eso era tan sobrenatural para ellos que reconocer que existía ponía en peligro todo el mundo en el que creían.

De repente un hombre mayor camino haciéndose paso entre la multitud. El doctor cara de rana habló, "Déjenme verlos. Tengo que asegurarme de que ninguno este tan mal herido." El doctor no examino a Sogiita primero sino el hombro de Touma. "Que gracioso, parecía que antes de que la nube de polvo se levantara pude haber jurado que recibiste un golpe que hizo que saliera mucha sangre. Pero se ve como nuevo." Los ojos de Touma se abrieron ante el comentario del doctor. "Debí haberme equivocado, parece que estas en condiciones para ayudarme a llevar al otro chico hacia la tienda que armamos."

Touma ayudó a Sogiita a levantarse. Mientras todos se movían el charco de sangre fue cubierto por polvo.

La Red Misaka había estado en un estado de pánico cuando en un momento cada una de las clones había perdió contacto con Last Order y el dispositivo del número uno pero ahora todas se encontraban tranquilas de que la conexión se reiniciara. Last Order hizo lo mejor para que se reconectaran rápidamente pero ella ni siquiera estaba segura de que había pasado.

En un edificio sin ventanas un hombre de apariencia etérea que se encontraba de cabeza en un tanque observaba una pantalla. Una vez más Touma había hecho algo que él no esperaba pero no parecía que alguien hubiese notado bien a la Cosa Invisible. Pensó que Sogiita tal vez hubiese visto algo así que decidió vigilarlo de cerca, si hablaba tal vez el doctor le diría que lo alucino debido al shock. Aun así sus máquinas fallaron por un momento y detectó algo de lo que no estaba seguro. Todo lo que sabía era de algo estaba ocurriendo.

Después de darle a Touma unos vendajes para curar sus heridas y cortes y una o dos bolsas de hielo Heaven Canceler se encontraba seguro de que Touma estaba listo para irse.

"Oye." Sogiita que apenas había estado descansado en un catre llamó a Touma. "Tienes agallas. No estoy seguro de cómo o qué paso pero detuviste a esa cosa." A pesar de que parecía que Sogiita se iba a desmayar Sogiita extendió su puño. "Fue una buena pelea."

"Sí, tú también lo hiciste bien." Touma chocó su puño con el suyo. Básicamente a pesar de que ambos habían luchado ferozmente se encontraban en buenos términos. Mientras Touma dejaba la tienda este fue rodeado por sus compañeros y otras personas.

"Oh Touma~" Una cierta nivel cinco apretaba su pecho contra su brazo. "Estoy tan feliz que estés a salvo. Ganaste, lo cual no me sorprende mucho." Touma le hubiese dicho algo pero una chica atractiva estaba presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras usaba un atuendo de porrista. "Oh, ¿te estoy distrayendo?" Le dijo Misaki en un tono juguetón. "Sabes estaba planeando invitarte a ti y a tus amigos a comer, por mi cuenta, para celebrar."

Los compañeros de Touma soltaron un grito de alegría mientras Aogami lo jalaba hacia su lado, "Kamijou, ella es una ojou rica, de grandes pechos, rubia y que no le importa usar uniformes de porrista sí es por ti…cásate con ella…cásate con ella y nunca la dejes ir."

Touma ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que Aogami hablaba tan seriamente. Rápidamente todos se dirigían a un restaurante después de que las chicas se cambiaran a su ropa normal.

Lo que ninguno notó fue a Satomi caminando hacia el campo. Las máquinas había fallado de averiguar que hacia el poder de Sogiita…otra vez pero también fallaron en detectar algún campo AIM alrededor de Touma. Satomi se especializaba en armas para espers y se encontraba interesada en la mano derecha de Touma.

"Así que no es una habilidad esper pero logro vencer a Sogiita." Habló consigo misma. No estaba segura de que pasó pero estaba ansiosa de saber más sobre la mano derecha de Touma.

El grupo consistía de chicos de la clase de Touma más algunos otros que vinieron en primer lugar para ver la pelea de Touma. Misaki accedió a pagar por todos pero no por generosidad. Misaki quería acercarse a Touma y que mejor manera de hacerlo que a través de su estómago y sus amigos. Terminaron yendo al restaurante a la que la clase había ido hace un par de meses. Mientras todos se sentaban en una mesa lo suficientemente grande Misaki y Seria buscaban sentarse a lado del nivel cero mientras Itsuwa y Konori pensaban lo mismo. Index se encontraba encantada de comer todo lo que quisiera hasta quedar satisfecha aunque Misaki se preocupaba de cuanto le iba a salir de cuenta.

"Sí que tiene un gran apetito." Comentó Mental Out imaginando como la pequeña monja podría acabar con todos sus ahorros.

"Sí" Admitió Touma, pensó en algo, "Misaki, pase lo que pase nunca mires en la mente de Index." Le susurró. "Podría ser peligroso así que no lo hagas." Touma no podía entrar en detalles de porque no así que esperaba que lo escuchara.

"Lo prometo." Le dijo Misaki mientras le daba una cálida sonrisa.

"Así que" Empezó a hablar Aogami. "Ustedes dos parecen muy cercanos, ¿por cuánto tiempo se conocen?"

Touma dejó que Misaki contestara ya que no lo recordaba. "Bueno", la esper rubia se apoyó en su mano en su mejilla "Se puede decir que hemos sido viejos amigos desde que éramos niños realmente." Su tono sonaba melancólico. "Mis ojos siempre han sido así desde que nací. Los niños siempre se burlaban de mí por eso e incluso algunos me arrojaban rocas por ello. No tenía muchos amigos, ya que nadie quería juntarse con una chica rara. Un día estaba en un parque cuando unos chicos me empezaron a arrojar piedras, recuerdo que me encontraba en un árbol llorando mientras me escondía cuando Touma se acercó. Era tan solo un niño pero había peleado con los otros solo para defenderme. Prometió ser mi amigo y trató de curar algunos golpes y moretones que tenía incluso me compró un helado parfait para que sonriera de nuevo.

Seria no podía evitar pensar que esa era una de las razones de por qué Misaki es tan manipuladora, no tenía ningún control sobre su vida de niña y ahora buscaba tener el control de todo lo que pudiera.

"Sí, mi historia es muy parecida, incluso nos conocimos por las mismas fechas que ella." Lanzó un suspiro, "Me encontraba caminando por una de las partes cuestionables de la ciudad y me encontré con unos delincuentes y sin ninguna duda Touma se lanzó a mi rescate."

"Típico de Kamijou." Dijo la clase al mismo tiempo.

Mikoto no creía la historia o se reusaba a creerla. "¿Así que esperas que nos creamos que lo has conocido desde hace tiempo?"

"Oh" Misaki se animó de repente. "Estaba viendo algunos álbumes de fotos hace un par de días y encontré esto." Sacó una foto de los tres usando gorros de cumpleaños mientras miraban un pastel con veles en este. "Es del día de su cumpleaños. Pasamos el día juntos y jugando un poco."

"Oh eso es tan dulce." Uiharu sonrió al ver la fotografía y no vio como a Mikoto le daba un pantallazo azul de la muerte.

Seria se levantó de la mesa "Discúlpenme un momento."

"¿Así que eso no era una carta de amor?" Fukiyose recordó una nota que le había dado Seria para que se la entregara a Touma. "Seguramente solo era una nota para un amigo."

El resto de personas siguieron con la comida en celebración por la casi imposible victoria de Touma.

Seria observó cómo su hermana le hacía señas por lo que fue a ver que quería la maid vestida de amarillo. "¿Maria, qué quieres?"

"¿Estas tratando de acercarte a Kamijou?"

Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, "¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Estas demasiado aferrada a él."

"Por supuesto que no. Sera… ¿estas celosa?"

Maria hizo un puchero. "No, puede que sienta algo por él pero se lo que es enamorarse de alguien…y perder ese amor. Es un terrible dolor que no quiero volver a sentir por lo que te deseo la mejor de la suerte con Kamijou." Maria observó a su hermana con una sonrisa. "Aunque si la cosa no funciona entre ustedes dos podría invitarlo a salir."

"¡Eres una…! ¡Voy a hacer tu vida imposible si…

Maria sacó su celular y le mostró una foto. "Has algo y este foto de ti vestida de porrista será enviada a todas las personas que conoces y publicada en el internet." Seria trago en seco mientras miraba a su hermana, realmente no quería que esa foto saliese a la luz mientras maldecía a Misaki por convencerla de usar ese atuendo. "Aunque si funciona con Kamijou y quieres vestirte para él conozco un buen lugar donde puedes encontrar unos seductores atuendos de maid.

Seria apretó sus dientes, disfrutaba fastidiar a la gente pero ciertamente no disfrutaba ser fastidiada por su propia hermana.

El resto de la comida transcurrió con tranquilidad, Index comió todo lo que pudo, Itsuwa logró aprender un poco más sobre Touma y las personas cercanas a este y Seria y Misaki estaban felices de pasar más tiempo con Touma. Al final todos comenzaron a ir a sus casas.

Awaki caminaba a lado de Himegami al regresar, "¿Te gusta, no es así?"

La usualmente chica estoica empezó a sonrojarse de manera preocupante, "Huh…"

"Tal vez pueda ayudarte con él." La teleporter pelirroja sonrió.

"¿Creen que vaya a estar bien?" Preguntó Saten mientras ellas y sus amigas caminaban de regreso mientras Mikoto caminaba torpemente como un zombi.

"Oh, estoy segura que Onee-sama solo está cansada." Kuroko estaba segura de que ese no era el problema mientras silenciosamente maldecía a Touma.

Konori se quedó atrás para hablar con Touma, "¿Touma?" La chica estaba sonrojada cual chica enamorada por razones tan obvias que ni me molestare en ocultarlas. "Me preguntaba si estas ocupado mañana. Tal vez podamos hacer algo juntos."

"Oh, si quieres hacer algo estoy libre mañana." Touma sonrió no sabiendo lo que realmente quería decir.

Así que con eso más problemas empezaron a acercarse al desafortunado chico. Pronto las chicas empezarían sus propias luchas personales.

* * *

 **Notas de autor: Okay, otro capítulo hecho. Bien chicos díganme que piensan. Konori y Touma van a tener una cita y el infortunio se va a desatar. Este capítulo si que fue largo y me tomó tiempo de escribir, mi computadora se descompuso y perdí la mitad de este. En fin espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**


	6. Capítulo 6: Ratas de centro comercial

**Bueno feliz navidad atrasada a todos los que aun sieguen esta traducción y feliz 2016 a todos y todas de donde sean que vengan. Este año en fanfiction se me hizo como agua (dicho mexicano) y he conocido a varias personas que han hecho que siga adelante con todo lo que he planeado, por lo tanto muchas gracias y espero seguir aquí un buen rato para disfrutar de mas años como este, después de todo esta historia va a dar para mucho más (se va a un rincón a hacerse bolita por que aun le faltan más de 40 capítulos(?)) En fin feliz año y que se la pasen de lo mejor.** **Recuerden todo lo que sigue después de esta nota es propiedad de ADdude.**

* * *

Capítulo 6: Ratas de centro comercia

 _Touma se encontraba acostado en una cama de suaves almohadas. El aire estaba mezclado de dulces olores. Mientras abría sus ojos se encontró rodeado de varias chicas usando reveladoras ropas de harem. La mayor parte de ellas se encontraban por los alrededores pero las que más captaron su atención fueron las que se encontraban a lado de él._

 _Tenía su cabeza descansando en el regazo de Konori mientras esta jugueteaba con su cabello. A su izquierda se encontraba Seria acurrucada apoyando su cabeza contra su pecho. A su lado derecho se encontraba Misaki presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo, mientras si dedo daba vueltas en su pecho. A un lado de él se encontraba Himegami sonriendo cálidamente mientras gentilmente lo abanicaba y en el otro Itsuwa le daba de gentilmente de comer uvas._

"¡Touma!" Una voz de repente lo sacó de su sueño. "¡Touma despierta! ¡Tengo hambre!" Gritó la monja a través de la puerta del baño.

"Iré en un momento." Touma se levantó de la tina en la que dormía mientras su 'huésped' usaba su cama. Los últimos recuerdos de su sueño aun rondaban por su cabeza. Touma se terminó dando una bofetada, "¡Deja de pensar en tus amigas de esa forma!" Se dio otro golpe. "Creo que he estado demasiado tiempo pensando en ellas y eso se terminó mezclando con mis fantasías." Touma lanzó un suspiro, "Tal vez solo necesite conseguir una novia para sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza."

Por razones que no entendían las chicas de todo el mundo se sintieron con esperanza y ansiosas al mismo tiempo.

Aogami Pierce despertó de su cama temblando de miedo, "Algo ha pasado."

En un crucero en el que se encontraba junto con su esposo Shiina Kamijou tuvo un sentimiento de preocupación por su hijo. Decidió que iba a llamarlo para ver cómo se encontraba.

Touma le preparó el desayuno a Index y se marchó rápidamente para encontrarse con Konori como habían acordado. A Index no le gustaba la idea de quedarse pero termino accediendo cuando Touma le recordó que Konori era una oficial de Judgement. Así que al final la monja se quedó a ver su anime sobre chicas mágicas favorito.

Himegami despertó encontrándose con un paquete esperándola en la puerta de su dormitorio. La Iglesia Anglicana le dio un número especial para que los contactara en caso de que algo sucediera y después de la pelea les llamó para hacerles saber que su iglesia caminante fue destruida. Realmente no se esperaba que le enviaran una nueva tan rápido pero ya que tanto la iglesia como Ciudad Academia no querían que accidentalmente atrajera vampiros se hizo lo posible para que su paquete fuera entregado rápido. Después de que desayunara salió para encontrarse con Awaki que le había prometido que la ayudaría a encontrar la forma de ganar la atención de Touma.

En su dormitorio Mikoto y Kuroko se estaban preparando para salir y disfrutar el día con sus amigas.

Mientras la teleporter nivel 4 cepillaba su cabello preguntó, "Así que ¿qué quieres hacer hoy?"

"No lo sé. ¿Tal vez ir centro comercial subterráneo?"

"Oh," respondió Kuroko, "Esto no tiene que con lo que escuchamos anoche, ¿verdad? ¿Sobre la Reina hablando con esa chica de pelo negro de encontrarse ahí?"

"No, por supuesto que no. Solo que no confió en ella y no quiero que manipule a nadie."

"¿Hablas de ese tipo? Aunque me gusta como estas dispuesta a ayudar a quien sea incluso a ese despreciable simio no estoy segura de que deberías intervenir."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Parece que ambos tienen una historia juntos. Por mucho que me duela admitirlo si ambos se conocen desde hace tiempo ella tiene más derecho de pasar tiempo con él."

"¡No es por eso!" insistió Mikoto, no podía decir simplemente que sabía que Touma había perdido sus recuerdos y de que Mental Out podría estar usándolo para su beneficio. Mikoto pensaba que esas fotos que había mostrado la Reina eran falsas para probar su punto.

"Sabes esto me recuerda a algo que escuche…" Kuroko le contó el rumor que había escuchado hace tiempo.

Mikoto se encontraba sorprendida ya que sabía algunas cosas que Kuroko no y eso le ayudaba a construir el escenario. A finales de julio Mikoto estaba buscando a Touma cuando se encontró con un departamento en llamas que no sabía era el de él. No pudo encontrar a Touma por un par de días para desafiarlo de nuevo pero escucho rumores de cosas extrañas pasando en la ciudad especialmente sobre una luz que salió disparada al cielo. Lo que más le preocupaba era que el Tree Diagram fue suspendido el mismo día. Sí ese era el mismo día en el que Misaki fue llamada entonces podría ser verdad. Sí algo podía causar que la memoria de alguien desapareciera eso explicaría la llamada a Mental Out. Al final la conclusión era que si la historia era real Misaki pudo conocer a Touma antes de que perdiera sus recuerdos. Mikoto aún no sabía que causó esa pérdida y de cómo a Mental Out no le fue posible ayudar.

Touma se encontró con Konori en el centro comercial. Konori llevaba un lindo atuendo gracias a su compañera de cuarto. Por supuesto en todo momento no dejo de molestarla sobre el asunto incluso llegándole a recordar de que estaría fuera hasta la tarde por lo que su departamento estaría disponible si ella y Touma necesitaban algo de privacidad.

"¡Hey Konori!" Llamó Touma mientras caminaba hacia ella.

"Touma." Konori no podía evitar sonreír al verlo.

"Bueno ¿Qué deseas hacer?"

"¿Qué tal si jugamos un poco en un arcade y después tal vez vayamos a comer?"

"Es un buen plan" Sonrió Touma.

Ambos se dirigieron al arcade más cercano con el que Touma se encontraba familiarizado.

DE regreso en el departamento Index estaba disfrutando de su programa cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, la monja de un salto se levantó y atendió la puerta, "¿Quién es?"

"Oh", Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Itsuwa que le sonreía de vuelta. "¿Index? Hola."

"¡Ah, Itsuwa!"

"Quería ver si se encontraba Kamijou en casa."

"No." Gruñó Index. "Touma dijo que una amiga lo invitó a salir."

"Oh." Sonaba claramente decepcionada. "Necesito comprar una nueva sartén para mi dormitorio y me gustaría que me acompañaras a la tienda. Así cuando regresemos te podré hacer algo de comer."

"¡¿Vas a cocinar?!" Dijo Index emocionada. "¡Me encantaría!"

Index planeaba un viaje rápido para comer lo más pronto posible. Itsuwa quería una excusa para estar en casa cuando Touma regresara. Los planes de todas las chicas apenas estaban comenzando.

"¿Por qué estas vestida como una miko?" Le preguntó Awaki a Himegami cuando llegaron al centro comercial.

Himegami miró su atuendo que usaba cuando no usaba su uniforme. Por otro lado Awaki usaba su típica falda con su chaqueta usándola como capa mientras usaba vendajes alrededor de su pecho. Ambas hacían una pareja inusual.

"¿Cómo es que no atraes la atención si vas vestida así?" Awaki tenía un buen punto. "¿Tal vez deberíamos tratar de encontrar ropas más normales?"

"…tal vez." Dijo en silencio Himegami. Sabía que no podía resaltar en un grupo que podría incluir a alguien como Komoe por lo que pensó que algo nuevo podría ayudar.

Mientras ninguna se dio cuenta del momento en que Misaki y Seria llegaron al centro comercial.

La chica de pelo oscuro dio un suspiro, ¿Para qué querías que nos encontráramos aquí?"

"Pensé que tal vez debamos de darle un regalo a Touma, ya sabes para comenzar de nuevo. Y con la navidad a tan solo un par de días sería buena idea pensar en regalarle algo."

"¿Si sabes que es tradición que las parejas intercambien regalos?" Bueno en Japón es algo típico el intercambiarse regalos entre parejas y familiares.

"Bueno, puede que seamos algo más que amigos para esas fechas."

Seria la miró. "¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

Misaki soltó una risa. "No te enojes, solo estoy bromeando, probablemente. Aun así regalarle algo sería algo bueno, especialmente si es por parte de nosotras. No me gustaría cometer el mismo error de nuevo."

Seria quedó en silencio y solo asintió. Ambas se encaminaron al centro comercial para buscar algo para el alguien por el que ambas se preocupaban.

"Fukou da." Touma se alejaba del arcade mientras perdía otro juego.

"Realmente tienes mala suerte." Le remarcó Konori.

Cada juego que requería un poco de suerte Touma lo perdía y de muy mala manera.

"Al menos me fue bien con los juegos de disparos y de carreras."

"Sí, mientras que a mí me fue un poco mejor." Había pasado un tiempo desde que se divertía de esa forma. "Vayamos a conseguir algo de comer."

Mientras dejaban el arcade ninguno se dio cuenta de la llegada de Mikoto y las demás.

"Bueno, ¿a qué quieren jugar primero?" Preguntó Saten. "¿Huh? ¿Qué no Misaka se encontraba con nosotras?"

"¡¿Onee-sama?!" Reacciono Kuroko al ver que la electro master había desaparecido.

La razón por la que se fue sin decir ninguna palabra fue por que vio a alguien y se encontraba persiguiéndolo.

"Sé que por aquí hay una tienda cerca." Itsuwa e Index pasaron de largo el arcade.

Pronto encontraron una tienda que vendía todo lo que quisieran para una cocina. Pero como si todo fuera dictado por el destino tres historias se cruzaron. Index rápidamente se separó de Itsuwa mientras buscaban en la repisa alguna sartén.

Ese fue el momento en el que todo comenzó, Index vio a través de la repisa a dos chicas hablar.

"¿En serio crees que los instrumentos de cocina son las mejores cosas para regalarle?" Le dijo Seria a la otra chica.

"No lo sé. Él es un gran cocinero y estoy segura de que podría apreciar unos instrumentos de cocina adecuados." Dijo Misaki con su tono alegre de siempre.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Seria mientras se reclinaba sobre una repisa. ¿Por qué es esto tan importante para ti?"

Misaki miró al suelo, "¿Recuerdas que ocurrió la última vez que nos hablamos? Estábamos discutiendo y se molestó con nosotras. Nos gritó, se marchó y no nos volvió a hablar por un tiempo. Luego finalmente me llamó y el ver su nombre en la pantalla de mi celular hizo que mi corazón se acelerara. Me contó sobre esa monja a la que quería ayudar que necesitaba mi ayuda. Estaba tan feliz de escucharlo, tan feliz de que por primera vez pidiera ayuda, me apresure lo más rápido que pude pero me vi obligada a llamarte para que consiguieras a alguien que pudiera llevarnos. Y cuando llegamos…

Seria continuo la historia. "El chófer entró en pánico cuando una luz salió disparada al cielo. Era demasiado tarde. Alguien había llamado una ambulancia y al momento en que llegamos él ya estaba en el hospital."

"Lo hemos visto herido varias veces antes, nuca ha sido fácil acostumbrarse. Esa vez fue peor. Curiosa use mi mental out para explorar un poco su mente, solo para saber que pasó y…su mente se encontraba vacía. Cada uno de sus recuerdos y pensamientos se habían ido. Nunca antes había visto o experimentado algo como eso. Fue tan abrumador que me tuve que ir."

"Y encontraste a esa monja durmiendo en una de las bancas del hospital. Sabía que en Ciudad Academia no podía haber dos monjas al azar, por lo que esa era la monja a la que Touma trataba de ayudar."

"Sí, de alguna forma su mente iba a ser borrada pero en su lugar Touma tomó su carga y pagó el precio. Siempre me pregunté por qué Touma tenía que pagarlo y tener que perderlo. No quería otra cosa que destrozar su mente." Las lágrimas se empezaron a formar en los ojos de Misaki. "Quería borrar cada uno de sus recuerdos, cada uno de sus pensamientos, quería destruir su mente y dejarla como un vegetal. Y ese impulsó volvió cuando la vi ayer comiendo tranquilamente pero yo solo sonreía por el bien de Touma."

"Aun así no podrías, ¿verdad?"

"No, no podría hacerlo. Touma nunca hubiera deseado verme herir a alguien de esa forma. Y si borrara su memoria haría que su sacrificio fuera inútil. Se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo que sacó de su bolsa. "Después de eso nos encerramos en nuestros departamentos a llorar por días. Fue cuando decidimos que haríamos todo lo posible para proteger a Touma. Lo observábamos desde lejos para evitar que se metiera en problemas. Aun así fallamos y se vio forzado a luchar contra la Railgun, derrotar al número uno e incluso involucrarse en la III Guerra Mundial. No fuimos capaces de ayudarle y aun así quiero disculparme con él por hacerlo enojar. Se molestó tanto que ni siquiera tuvimos la oportunidad de decir que lo sentíamos. Pensaba que si le regalábamos algo sería una pequeña forma de pedir disculpas, lo perdimos…ni siquiera recuerdo porque estábamos peleando.

"Yo sí." Respondió fríamente Seria. "Puede que ambas hubiésemos discutido, puede que te haya llamado por ese nombre que tanto odias, puede que hayas tratado de controlar y mente y puede que ambas hubiésemos molestado a Touma pero la razón es la misma por la que siempre peleamos."

"Supongo que es verdad."

"Ambas amamos a Touma, lo hemos amado por tanto tiempo y tratamos de parecer cordiales en frente de él pero no podemos evitar ponernos celosas cuando una de nosotras se acerca demasiado a él y peleamos por ello."

"No podemos hacer eso esta vez. Tenemos un nuevo comienzo. Así que no podemos pelear y no quiero volverlo a perder otra vez. Y a pesar de todo…eres de las pocas personas a la que puedo llamar mi amiga." Se quejó Misaki.

"¿No es eso triste?" Suspiró Seria, "Tampoco ayuda que yo pueda decir lo mismo de ti. Bien, si vamos a conseguirle algo debería ser algo que él realmente quiera o necesite."

"Oh" Misaki sonrió. "Estas sugiriendo que le demos fotos comprometedoras de nosotras en lencería sexy para que las use de la única forma en que un hombre en crecimiento como él pudiera usarlas."

Seria solo abrió la boca sorprendida, "¡Eso ni siquiera era en lo que estaba pensando!"

Con eso el par de chicas camino fuera del pasillo continuando su búsqueda de un regalo para Touma. De lo que no se dieron cuenta era de que alguien se encontraba escuchándolas. Index la escuchó desde el otro pasillo y a través de los huecos que dejaban los artículos las observó mientras recordaban sus últimos recuerdos felices. Index recordaba suficientemente bien esos eventos para saber a qué evento se referían. Trataba de no pensar en ello pero ella tenía la culpa de que perdiera sus recuerdos. Touma pudo haberla perdonado pero nunca pensó como su pérdida de la memoria afectaría a otros. La pequeña monja sintió el peso de la culpa sobre ella.

"¡Index!" Llamó Itsuwa caminado hacia ella. "Encontré la sartén."

"Index limpió las lágrimas con sus mangas y puso una sonrisa. "Bien, vayamos a casa." Index no quería que supiera que algo le molestaba y solo quería irse a casa.

En el pasillo opuesto al de ella la electromaster solo se encontraba parada en silencio. Había encontrado a Misaki y la siguió para ver si no planeaba algo cuando escuchó su conversación. Se encontraba sorprendida, ahora sabía que Misaki amaba a Touma de verdad y que incluso sabía de su pérdida de memoria desde el comienzo. Su corazón se encontraba adolorido al darse cuenta de ello. No quería creerlo pero el tono de ambas era honesto y adolorido, no lo dijeron simplemente porque querían si no porque querían aliviar su dolor hablando de ello.

En algún otro lugar sus amigas estaban entrando a un restaurante en el centro comercial. Kuroko estaba cerca de un ataque de pánico. "Mi Onee-sama podría estar en peligro."

"Estoy segura que está bien." Le dijo Saten. "Seguro de que solo vio alguna cosa que quería y se distrajo por ello. Como un nuevo juguete de Gekota."

"¡Oigan miren!" Uiharu corrió hacia otra de las mesas. "¡Kamijou y Konori!" Ambas voltearon hacia la mesa donde ambos se encontraban sentados frente uno de otro. Uiharu solía estar un poco asustada de Touma pero con el tiempo empezó a calmarse. Ayudó mucho que Konori le hablara sobre él.

"Oh, ¿Están ustedes dos en una cita?" Preguntó Saten sin poder contenerse.

"¿Cita?" Preguntó confundido Touma. "No, ¿Por qué? Solo somos un par de amigos pasando el rato."

La cara de Konori empezó a tener un pequeño tic al escuchar eso, admitiría que ella no le pidió abiertamente tener una cita pero pensó que Touma a este punto sabría que se encontraba en una. Subestimo lo denso que podría llegar ser en estas situaciones. Soltó un suspiro y solo sonrió, decidió que solo tenía que dejar sus sentimientos aún más claros.

"Oh, ¿No les importa si me les uno?" Dijo Saten mientras sin dudarlo se sentaba a lado de Touma.

"No, adelante." Dijo mientras retrocedía al ver lo rápido que se encontraba a lado de él.

Uiharu se sentó a lado de Konori y Kuroko se sentó menos emocionada.

"Saben…" Empezó a decir Konori. "Touma se me acaba de ocurrir algo, Uiharu se encuentra suspendida de Judgement otra semana y nos vendría bien una ayuda, ¿Qué te parece si te unes a Judgement?"

Kuroko empezó a atragantarse con su saliva. "¿Qué?"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó también Touma.

"Bueno, ya te he visto luchar contra espers criminales. Eres capaz y fuerte, y tu habilidad de cancelar poderes podría ser de ayuda." Empezó a explicarle Konori.

"¡¿No puedes estar hablando en serio?!" Gritó Kuroko ganándose la atención de los demás clientes que decidieron ignorarla.

"¿Por qué no? Ya has visto lo que él puede hacer."

"Sí, lo he visto." Suspiró Kuroko molesta, "Incluso me salvó una vez…" Les empezó a contar de la vez en la que luchó con otra teleporter y casi moría de no ser por Touma.

"Espera estas diciendo…" Uiharu pensó un poco en cómo elegir las palabras correctas. "¿Que golpeo un edificio a través de la onceava dimensión y de regreso a esta?"

"No trates que suene tan impresionante." Dijo Kuroko mientras miraba a su amiga.

"Es bastante impresionante." Admitió Saten. "¡Viene de la nada y te salva! ¡Incluso te cargó como una princesa!"

Kuroko cambió el objetivo de su mirada, deseaba demasiado patear a Touma en la cabeza como esa vez que lo encontró bailando con Mikoto.

La próxima cosa que escuchó fue el sonido de vidrio rompiéndose y alguien golpeándola en la cabeza con suficiente fuerza para hacer que esta se golpeara contra la mesa. La cabeza empezó a retumbarle pero pudo escuchar a la gente gritar.

Alguien había corrido había corrido hacia el cristal del restaurante que se encontraba detrás de ellos y había pateado a la teleporter.

"¡Tú!" Konori actuó rápido y tomo la pierna del tipo. "¡Posee Speed Boost! ¡No deben dejar que se mueva!" El tipo se liberó y en un parpadeo se movió a metros lejos de ellos.

"¡¿Qué?!" Fue lo único que pudo decir Saten.

Konori empezó a gritarles órdenes. "Saten ayuda a Kuroko a salir de aquí, parece que está herida, Uiharu empieza a evacuar al resto de la gente." Ambas chicas asintieron rápidamente.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Le preguntó Touma.

"Eso es Speed Boost, le permite al usuario moverse muy rápido pero es solo un pequeño aumento de velocidad y tienen que tomar una pausa de tres segundos para volverlo a usar. Ese es uno de los tipo que detuvimos cuando te conocí."

Saten intentaba salir con la demás gente por la puerta cuando esta fue cubierta por una gruesa capa de hielo. Fue entonces cuando notó a una mujer de largo cabello negro trepando por el hueco de la ventana rota produciendo hielo con cada paso que daba. Siguiéndola se encontraba el esper de fuego que ambos habían conocido.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Parece que el resto de su pandilla se encuentra aquí?" Notó Konori.

De repente el esper con Speed Booster se lanzó contra Touma estrellándolo en la pared. En el momento en que golpeo la pared Touma soltó un gruñido de dolor y encontrarse con un rayo azul que lo golpeaba y hacia que se formara hielo lentamente alrededor de él. El hielo le subía lentamente impidiendo que se moviera.

"¡Touma!" Gritó Konori.

El sonido de un cristal rompiéndose se escuchó al momento de que el hielo alcanzó la mano de Touma pero aun así, "Que frío." Touma temblaba mientras el hielo se rompía.

Touma se tomó un segundo para mirar a los tres espers, algo parecía estar mal con ellos. El esper de fuego no podía cerrar la boca la última vez pero ahora se encontraba callado y sus ojos no mostraban la determinación que tenía. Habría pensado más en eso pero de nuevo fue golpeado por el tipo con Speed Booster. Touma no iba dejar que se escapara de nuevo por lo que lo agarró con su mano para evitar que se moviera tan rápido. Konori rápidamente entró en acción, agarró al esper y lo estampó contra la mesa. El ataque pareció marearlo así que Konori no perdió tiempo y lo inmovilizó en el piso para que ya no se moviera más. Touma mientras tanto se lanzó contra la esper de hielo mientras esta lo atacaba, el cuarto rápidamente se puso cada vez más y más frío con cada ataque que le lanzaba. Touma solo negaba cada ataque y caminaba cada vez más cerca hacia ella. Pronto estaba a una distancia considerable cuando sus ataques se detuvieron con un flash naranja y ella cayendo en los brazos abiertos de Touma. Con el sonido de algo rompiéndose comprendió que había pasado, su espalda se encontraba quemada de un ataque de llamas que él había negado sin pensar. Se dio cuenta que en menos de un segundo tenía que negar otra bola de fuego que iba hacia él.

"¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!" Gritó Touma furioso por lo ocurrido. "¿Es tu amiga no es así? ¡Ella es parte de tu grupo! ¡¿Por qué la atacaste?!"

El esper de fuego no respondió solo lo miró mientras una bola de fuego crecía en su mano, parecía extrañamente calmado mientras preparaba su ataque. Parecía que había decidido quemar el restaurante con todos dentro. Parecido a una detonación de una pistola salieron disparadas las llamas hacia Touma pero nunca pasaron de él. El chico solo levanto su mano como un escudo protegiendo a todos en el restaurante. Las chicas miraron a Touma y la escena ante ellas les recordaba a la de un bravo caballero protegiendo a una damisela de un terrible dragón sacada de un cuento para niños. Touma cuidadosamente puso a la esper de hielo en suelo antes de dar un paso adelante. Luego dio otro. Había una mirada de determinación en sus ojos que enviaba escalofríos de los que estaban en su camino. Corrió hacia delante y las llamas se apartaron hacia la nada como si creara el camino con su propia mano. Saltó hacia la mesa y hacia el esper de fuego que se encontraba en la ventana rota soltando su puño. Partió el aire y finalmente chocó con la mandíbula del esper sacándolo a volar a través de la ventana y hacia el centro comercial.

Todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio viendo que ahora todos estaban a salvo. Saten y Uiharu se encargaron de Kuroko que se encontraba despierta pero aún bastante mareada. Konori encontró que el esper con Speed Boost estaba inconsciente. También notó un collar de metal alrededor de su cuello que parecía destrozado de la vez en el que lo atacó. Checaria a los otros dos para ver si estaban igual y usaban los mismos collares.

"¿Touma, estas bien?" Llamó pero no hubo ninguna respuesta. Un momento después empezó a sonar su celular. "¿Hola?"

"¿Konori, estas bien?" Touma habló del otro lado de línea y sonando como si no tuviera aliento.

"Sí uh… ¿Dónde estás?"

"Oh, lo siento tuve que irme. No quiero lidiar con Anti-Skill. Mi maestra siempre me grita cada vez que le provoco problemas."

"Okay, no te preocupes. Me ocupare de todo." Konori no pudo evitar sonreír, simplemente él tenía algo. "Hablamos luego. Piensa en lo que te dije, serías una gran ayuda para Judgement."

Pronto Anti-Skill y una ambulancia vinieron a arreglar las cosas. A Kuroko la dieron de alta y dijeron que se encontraba bien pero debía de tomarse las cosas con calma. Touma llegó a casa para encontrarse a Itsuwa haciendo la cena cuando le llegó una llamada.

"¿Hamazura?" Se preguntó mientras miraba el identificador.

"Hey jefe" Le saludó el antiguo jefe de Skill-Out. "Estaba antes en el centro comercial y estaban teniendo una lotería para esta nueva casa de baños que recién abrieron. La mayor parte de premios fueron pases libres y me gané un montón de ellos. Tengo uno extra y como yo fui el que te metió en esa pelea con ese nivel cinco y probablemente te sientas agotado tal vez podrías usarlo."

"Un buen baño como ese suena bien de hecho."

Touma accedió a verlo en la casa de baños el día siguiente. Cuando se lo dijo a Index e Itsuwa decidieron ir también. Aparentemente cuando estaban comprando entraron en la misma lotería y ganaron dos pases.

Los premios de la lotería eran súper fáciles de ganar ya que querían que la gente se interesara por la casa de baños. Los ganadores incluían a un par de chicas que habían salido a comprar ropa, un par de oficiales de Judgement y a una esper rubia con su amiga.

Mientras la noche descendía sobre la ciudad una mujer con un gran abrigo rojo espiaba el dormitorio de Touma. "Los espers que envié no hicieron mucho. Eso simplemente te hace más interesante." Se dijo Satomi a si misma mientras terminaba sus planes para mañana.

* * *

 **Notas de autor: Okay otro capítulo. Alguien me preguntó quien iba a estar en el harem de Touma y no voy a responder eso ya que hay algunas sorpresas por delante. Voy a decir que lo limitaré a 12, tiene que ver con la historia. Siéntanse libres de adivinar a las doce. Como sea escuche que Cendrillion y Thor se encuentran atorados en Ciudad Academia, ¿Es verdad? ¿Acaso me perdí de algo mientras leía? De cualquier forma siéntase libres de dejar un review diciéndome que piensan y que les gustó y que no. También háganme saber si están leyendo otras de mis historias, solo estoy curioso por ver cuantos cross overs hay por aquí.**

 **To Aru Majutsu no Index/Kagaku no Railgun le pertenecen a Kazuma Kamachi**

 **Twist of Fate le pertenece a ADdude yo solo soy el tipo que traduce.**


End file.
